The Many Faces of Robin
by xOxSuchACalamityxOx
Summary: Robin gets a meditation mirror for his birthday. Cyborg and BB being idiots, get all the Titans sucked in Robins mind, with no way out. Full and BETTER summary inside. RobStar COMPLETE!
1. Mind Games

**Uh... basically I'm just editing the whole thing. Why? Because the mistakes bother me... Even though I probably missed half of them anyway... O.o**

**I definitely would not mind if you were to review my story.**

* * *

Yay! Another story! I'm sure that anyone who is reading this already read the summary on the previous page, but I'm gonna put another one anyways!

**Summary-** Robin receives a meditation mirror for his birthday. However, Beast Boy and Cyborg end up being idiots and get them all sucked inside Robin's mind. Inside, they discover that there is more to Robin than he lets on.When looking for a portal out, the Titans get into trouble involving Robin's evil side. But wait there's two? With a lustful side running around, pulling Starfire into empty rooms, a panicked side freaking out over everything, and a paranoid side insisting that Raven is only there to kill him, how will they ever get themselves out of this one?

Well, there you have it! A full summary! Read, enjoy and review!

**The Many Faces Of Robin**

**Chapter One **

**Mind Games**

* * *

Balloons, streamers, and banners hung everywhere. Starfire was floating near the ceiling, hanging unnecessary things everywhere. Raven walked into the room and sighed miserably.

"Starfire, I think you have done enough."

"I want everything to be perfect!" she replied floating back down to grab another streamer. "Why? Don't you just love it?"

"I liked it fifty balloons and sixty streamers ago. Does it have to be so darn bright?"

"Yes Raven! We must celebrate the birth of our leader!"

Starfire went back to decorate for the party. Tomorrow was Robin's birthday and she felt _nothing_ could be good enough for him. Even though he had absolutely refused to let the Titans buy him presents, they had all chipped in and sent Raven off to buy one present for him. The only reason they had sent Raven, was because she was the only one who had access to where it was. Oh it was most definitely the perfect present for him! It had originally started out as a joke for Robin to sort out his 'issues', but as they thought about it, they realized that it would really work. Raven said she could get another one and they all agreed. Everything was going to be perfect!

* * *

"Didn't I tell you not to buy me a birthday present?" Robin asked the team.

They were all sitting on their half oval couch, Robin right in the middle. After cake, ice cream, and Raven beating the stuffing out of Beast Boy for dumping soda on her hair, Starfire had announced to Robin that they had bought him a gift. He was semi disappointed in the fact that they had gone against his orders, but equally thrilled that they had.

"Well, yeah," Beast Boy said, "but life wouldn't be any fun if we always followed instructions!"

"The boy has a point there," Cyborg added in.

"Stop complaining and just open it already," Raven insisted.

Robin took the small box wrapped in red paper and tied with a bright yellow ribbon. The card taped to it read, "To- You, From- Us."

"Very creative card, guys," he said and continued to open it.

He pulled the ribbon and paper off to reveal a small black box. Opening the box, he pulled out a small mirror with designs all around the edges.

"Ummm… thanks," he said, turning it over and upside down, "what is it?"

"We all know how sexy you consider yourself to be, so we bought you a mirror to check yourself out in all day long," Cyborg joked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Raven smacked him upside the head, Robin glared at Cyborg, Beast Boy started laughing hysterically, and Starfire just looked at all of them confused.

"It's actually a meditation mirror," Raven explained.

"But, I can't meditate," Robin commented.

"You don't have to. This is a special one, you can just pick it up and you will automatically be transported inside your mind," Raven finished.

"Yeah!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "That way, you can sort out your problems in there instead of taking them out on us!"

"I, I mean, _we_ hope you enjoy it very much and hope that it helps you very much!" Starfire said in delight.

"The first time you go inside, however, don't be surprised if it's a madhouse. Emotions tend to run wild until someone enters to sort them out for the first time," Raven concluded.

"Alright, now that that's over, let's go hit the piñata!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Yeah, this time it's shaped like Kitten!" Cyborg exclaimed.

He and Beast Boy zoomed off to the other room where the piñata was hanging. Raven, unfortunately, was dragged with them.

"I do hope you enjoy your birthday present," Starfire said to Robin.

"I'm sure that I will," Robin replied. "Hopefully, it _will_ hope me sort out my 'issues'," he said, adding air quotations to his last word.

Starfire giggled, "Well, here is something a little more from me." She placed a light kiss on his lips. Pulling away, she smiled at the look on his astonished face.

"Wh-what was that for?" he demanded to know.

Simply and very coolly she replied, "Because I like you."

"Oh, well I like you too, so…" he pulled her head into a deep kiss.

"Come on," she said pulling away, breathing heavily, "as much as I rather wouldn't right now, I believe that we must engage in hitting the piñata with a stick."

* * *

"OUCH!" Beast Boy screamed as he tripped over his own feet.

It was late at night and everybody was asleep, or so they thought.

"Shhh! Quiet BB!" Cyborg scolded. "If we want to see that mirror, you are gonna have to shut it!"

Beast Boy laughed quietly, "With all the mental problems he's got, can you imagine what it's gong to be like in there?"

They approached his room and opened the door.

"Hey, Robin ain't here! Things just got a whole lot simpler," Cyborg exclaimed.

They began throwing things all over the room, attempting to find the mirror. Finally, Beast Boy found it on top of a tall bookshelf.

"Man, how did he get it up there?" Beast Boy asked. "He's not very tall."

"He's taller than _you_ are," another voice said from the front of the room.

"Raven?" Cyborg yelped in surprise. "What are you doing in here?"

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same question," she replied.

"We were umm…" Beast Boy said, attempting to hide the mirror behind him.

"Friends, what are you doing in Robin's dwelling?" Starfire then walked into the room. "Has not the party ended?"

"What are you all doing in my room?" Robin yelled then walking in too.

"Robin, what are you doing here?" Beast Boy asked nervously.

"It's my room," he replied. "What are you doing in here?"

Beast Boy gulped and quickly pushed Cyborg in front of him, "It was all Cyborg's idea!"

"We were…" Cyborg started, but was interrupted by a blue tornado coming out of the mirror. They were all lifted into the air and sucked into the mirror.

Bright colors flashed before their eyes as they plummeted through the air. Robin landed first, on anything but soft land, Starfire fell on top of him, Raven on top of her, Beast Boy on top of Raven, and Cyborg crushed them all, landing on top.

"Ouch!" Beast Boy complained.

Before they were able to stand up, they heard a familiar voice behind them.

"Hello. Welcome to Robin's mind."

* * *

Well, what do you people think! Flame me if you wish, I don't really mind if you do. Although, it is always nice to know that people actually do like your story! Thanks! If you find any mistakes in my writing, commas and punctuation don't count, please tell me! Thanks again!


	2. The All UnKnowing Leader

Yay! This story is doing a lot better than my other story (knock-on-wood)! Many thanks to all who reviewed my story and if you didn't well... blah to you. I don't have a clue what that means but what can I really say when I don't want to be mean? Anyway, chapter two is up for the first time ever!

**The Many Faces of Robin**

**Chapter Two**

**The All Unknowing Leader**

* * *

They turned around and gasped at what they saw. Standing there was another Robin! Only, he was dressed differently; his shirt was green and so was the part of his mask that was normally black. He stood there with his hands on his hips and a broad grin on his face.

"Welcome! I'm Leadership in case you were wondering," he said. "I'm the one who keeps order throughout this whole place."

All the Titans turned and glared at Beast Boy.

"Oops…" he said. "Well, it was Cyborg's fault too ya know!"

They all turned around to glare at Cyborg this time.

"Oh sure," he complained, "blame me, huh BB?"

"It was your stupid idea!" Beast Boy retorted.

"Maybe so, but you agreed with me!"

"Well _obviously,_ you used some form of mind control to trick me into agreeing with you!" Beast Boy said, waving his hands in the air like a complete idiot.

"That is the _stupidest_ thing I have ever heard you say in my entire life!" Cyborg screamed, but suddenly he thought of all the other stupid things Beast Boy had said.

_"Hey Cy, how do you spell the word 'and'?"_

_"Cyborg, check it out! Ducks can float! Isn't that amazing? So cool, wait 'till I tell Raven!"_

_"I'm telling you Raven, you don't know what you're talking about, chickens __can fly!"_

"On second thought," Cyborg continued, "I've heard you say worse."

"Why do you always go around and call me stupid? I'm _not_ that dumb!"

Back and forth they screamed insults at each other.Finally, somebody got bored with listening to them.

"Alright, that's it!" Leadership jumped in between them, pushing them apart. "You're both acting like children! Knock it off! Right now!"

"He started it!" they both said pointing at each other.

"I don't care who started it!" he yelled at Beast Boy and Cyborg. "I'm finishing it!"

"Wow, he really _does_ know how to take control of things," Raven commented.

"Now you're both going to apologize to each other this instant!" Leadership finished.

Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at each other then down at the ground. They both muttered 'sorry' without looking up.

"Good, now don't let me catch you two arguing anymore, understand?" Leadership questioned. "If I do, sever punishment _will_ be issued."

"Yes sir," they both said saluting him.

"Umm… okay, anybody know how to get out of this place?" Robin asked, turning to the other two.

"No friend, I am uninformed of an exit," Starfire replied. "Do you know, Raven?"

"There should be some sort of a portal somewhere," Raven said, looking around, "but, I don't know where."

"Oh, I could tell you where it is," Leadership announced, "or will be," he added quietly.

"Really?" Starfire asked. "That would be wonderful!"

"Actually, I could only tell you 'who' knows where it is. I don't know myself."

"Gee, thank you _so_ much," Raven said in an incredibly sarcastic voice.

"Hey, don't you start with me, girl. Do you want to know or not?"

"We'll take any help you can give us," Robin said to Leadership.

"If you go to the other half of the mind, you should come across Knowledge, he's dressed in gold, he will know where it is, but he isn't easy to find. He's very well hidden," Leadership explained.

"Thanks, we'll just be on our way then," Beast Boy said, wanting to leave before getting yelled at again.

"Don't get lost," Leadership called as the Titans walked away. "It's easy to get lost in here! By the way, watch out for those Evil kids, they're always causing trouble!"

"Thanks for the advice; we'll watch out for him, I mean them!" Cyborg called.

"So Robin, what do you think about this place? Neat isn't it?" Raven asked him.

"I don't know, talking to myself was kind of weird," Robin replied.

"Why is it weird, you do it all the time," Beast Boy joked.

Robin was just about to say something rather mean to him, but they heard someone calling them.

"Hey wait!"

They turned around to see Leadership running towards them.

"I forgot to tell you," he said as he approached them, "you won't be able to find Knowledge."

"What? Why not?" Robin asked in alarm.

"At least not yet," Leadership said. "See, there is going to be this _huge_ party in a couple of days, and he locked himself up inside his house somewhere…"

"Why'd he do that?" Beast Boy interrupted dumbly.

"Be quiet and let me finish! Knowledge really _despises _parties and would rather not have anything to do with them. That's why he's locked himself up," Leadership finished, glaring at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy gulped and backed away, hiding behind Cyborg, "Oh, I understand now."

"So what, we're stuck here until after the party?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, I suppose you are," Leadership replied.

"That sucks! What are we supposed to do until then?" Beast Boy complained.

"Stop complaining, you two are the ones who wanted to come here in the first place!" Raven yelled at them.

"Oh yeah," both Cyborg and Beast Boy said at the same time.

"Since you're in here, you might as well go meet some of the personalities," Leadership suggested. "Although, some of them aren't too nice…"

"Right, we should split up to look for this knowledge guy. Cy and BB, you two go that way," Robin pointed to the left. "Raven, I trust you'll be fine on your own?"

She nodded and he gestured for her to go to the right.

"Star and I will go straight."

"What do we do if we find his house?" Raven asked.

"Yes, Leadership said he couldn't be talked to until the party has ended," Starfire said.

"Well, mark the spot and then we'll…" Robin was cut short by Beast Boy once again.

"Can we go to the party? Please!" he begged pathetically.

Robin sighed but agreed, "Fine, we'll go to the party, when is it?"

"I have no idea?" Leadership said. "Impatient should know, it can't be any time soon though. You should have enough time to find Knowledge and still meet all the personalities."

"Great, thanks, Titans, split up," Robin finished.

As they walked away, once again Leadership warned them, "I'm not joking! You need to watch out for those evil twins! They'll cause you a lot of trouble. They can change their colors you know?"

The Titans walked away, missing almost all of Leadership's warning. None of them had any idea just how much trouble they actually _would_ cause.

* * *

KaliAnn- That's a really good idea! To tell you the truth, I never really thought about making them look different. Thanks, I will keep that in mind!

Robin Fan- I know you! You're that really awesome person who reviewed my other story! Thank you so much! You have no idea how much you boosted my confidence level! p.s- Robin is awesome!

AriesFalcon- Thank you and maybe I will read it. As long as it doesn't have any Starfire bashing and doesn't focus on Terra. No offense if you like Terra...

Cade-Chan- Pringles? That's awesome! And thank you so very much for the review!

RobinStarfire- I'm so glad you don't want to flame me! I'm also very happy that you enjoy my story! Thanks!

Moonsnow Neko- Interesting name. And thank you a lot I'll make sure to keep on continuing!

Samanthe2121- Thank you! You're review kind of reminds me of Hyper Chick... don't ask, but thanks!

* * *

There we go! I'm extremely proud of myself for putting the next chapter up exactly one week after I published it, actually it's not that much of a achievement... Whatever!

I just want to make sure that no one feels offended by my severe dislike for Terra, so sorry if I offended you!


	3. Depressing Nothing

Yay! More reviews! Keep it up people! I love you all! Okay on with the story! For the first time ever anywhere, not available in stores anywhere, I give you, Chapter Three!

**The Many Faces of Robin**

**Chapter Three**

**Depressing Nothing**

* * *

Robin and Starfire were walking along a dirt path and all around them there was _nothing_. It was rather depressing. There were a few trees here and there, but they were all dead. The flowers were wilted and there was no grass, just dirt. Absolutely nothing.

Starfire clung to Robin's arm, "I do not enjoy this place. May we turn back, please?"

"Sorry Star, we've got to figure out how to get out of this place," Robin answered.

"Did not Leadership say we had a while before we could talk to Knowledge?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we can't _find_ him."

While they were talking, they had failed to notice that the dead trees were becoming more plentiful and larger, though they were still dead.

"Besides Starfire…" Robin screamed and fell down as he tripped over something.

"Robin! Are you damaged?" Starfire exclaimed, helping him up off of the ground.

"No, I'm okay," he replied. "What the hell did I trip over? Pardon my French Starfire."

"What?" she asked, looking at him with a confused expression on her face.

"Never mind. What did I trip over?"

"I believe it was that thick string," Starfire pointed to a rope tacked down to the ground.

Robin followed the rope up with his eyes. The rope went about thirty feet into the air and connected to a large dark gray carnival tent. Several more ropes tied it down, too.

"Come on," Robin said, motioning for Starfire to follow him inside.

They walked inside the tent, but it was like no carnival they had ever seen.

There were no stands, it was just an almost empty room. The only thing there, was a high-wire and trapeze stands centered perfectly in the middle of the room. To add to the gloomy mood, everything in the room was also a dark gray.

"Uhh…" Starfire shuttered, "I think I liked it better outside."

"Don't be scared. Everything is going to be alright," Robin assured her.

Starfire found very little comfort in his words and went back to clinging to his arm. They walked towards the equipment in the middle. Suddenly, Robin realized something was familiar about this place.

"I remember where I've seen this before…"

"Robin, there is somebody hanging from that wire up there," Starfire said, pointing to the high-wire.

Robin followed here finger and too saw someone hanging there. Before either could say something, whoever it was, opened their eyes.

"Oh, it's just you, I thought for sure you were someone else," the person jumped down and walked up to them. Sticking his hand out he said, "I'm Sorrow."

Starfire gasped and looked at him. He was wearing a pair of dark gray pants and a light gray sweater. However, what surprised her the most was that he had no mask on and instead, he had bright blue eyes. Both Robin and Starfire stood there gaping at him.

"Where is your mask?" Starfire asked him.

Sorrow cocked one eyebrow, "Okay, first of all, neither of you shook my hand."

Robin took his hand and shook it.

"Okay, second, didn't you see the sign that said 'Now Entering Richard's Mind'? How on earth could you have missed it? Happy put it in extremely bright colors. Personally, I hate it. It's too… happy. But no one really cares what I think about anything," he finished, folding his arms.

"Are you okay? You seem kind of…" Robin started.

"Sad? Duh, my life is terrible. Ever since our parents died, life has just sucked."

"Your parents are dead and your name is Richard? Robin, what is going on here?" Starfire demanded to know.

"I'll explain later." Robin turned towards Sorrow, "Do you know…"

"Nobody even seems to notice how miserable we really are. Or maybe they do and they just don't give a crap. The only one who understands in the other Sorrow, who lives somewhere off that way," he gestured towards the left.

"Wait, there's two?" Robin exclaimed.

Sorrow sighed, "For some emotions, there is one for Richard and one for Robin. I can't believe Leadership didn't explain this to you."

He began to climb back up the ladder to hang from the high-wire again.

"Okay… Do you know where to find Knowledge?" Robin asked him.

Sorrow put on hand on a trapeze swing before hooking his legs around it. Gently, he began to swing himself back and forth.

"Look, why don't you just leave me alone. You can't help me," Sorrow said.

"I'm not trying to help _you_! I'm trying to get _you_ to help _us_!" Robin was clearly getting very frustrated with him.

"If you're going to be mean, I'm just going to ignore you."

"Fine! Don't help us, you little…"

Starfire clapped her hand over Robin's mouth and dragged him out of the tent.

Once outside, Starfire looked at him and said, "You have some explaining to do."

Robin sighed, "See, my parents and I used to be acrobats…" he trailed into the long story of how he became Robin.

"…and now here I am," Robin finished.

Starfire had tears in her eyes and she threw her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry!" she sobbed, "I had no idea."

"Yeah, well." Robin decided to change the subject, kind of, "It's kind of funny. It's my story, and you're the one who's crying.

Starfire let go of him and glared for a minute, "You have beautiful eyes, you know. It's foolish to hide them behind a mask."

"I have to keep my secret identity," Robin replied and smirked at her.

"Which isn't a complete secret anymore," Starfire said.

Robin smiled and pulled her face down to meet his. They kissed for awhile before Robin pulled away.

"As much as I would love to sit here and make out, we have work to do. Yeah, Sorrow was a goldmine of information," Robin said with a sigh.

"Very well," Starfire said, kind of sad, "let us go then."

They began to walk down another path, this one made of brick, as they left the tent behind.

Little did they know, someone had been hiding in the shadows of one of those _lovely_ dead trees, watching them. Whoever it was, turned around and ran the other way.

* * *

Review Thing Time!

Samanthe2121- That is a great idea, but what would I call him? Memorable? If you can think of a name, I might just use your idea! Oh and thank you for the review!

KaliAnn- Yeah, I decided that I didn't want to make my story too similar to 'Nevermore.' I hope that doesn't upset you or anything frowns... Thanks for the review, though.

Moonsnow Neko- Okay, I will update as soon as I can, but I am a very busy person, you know...

Blackbirds- Yay,a cookie! Please don't give me Brussels sprouts, I despise Brussels sprouts with a passion!

Akiismarina- That is a difficult name to spell... Anyways, I don't like monkeys, so I'll have to make sure to update my story...

The Lone Psycopath- YES! A follower! Terra does make a grand lawn ornament, but I don't want to have to see her on my lawn every morning... And, that is a really great idea, all I have to do is find a color I haven't used. If it makes you feel any better, I don't really care for lovey-dovey stuff either, but I have a soft spot for Robin and Starfire.

Keep up the reviews people! Once again, I love you all!

* * *

_Blahhhhhhhh._

Just out of curiosity, does anybody know what state Jump City is located in? If so, please tell me...

Anyways, there we have chapter three! I hope you people enjoyed it and I hope you all review. Even if you didn't like it, review anyways, flames _ARE_ excepted!

Stay tune for another exciting chapter of The Many Faces of Robin!


	4. Panic Attack

Hello everybody! I had a whole lot of fun writing this chapter! Anyways, I know I took a while to revise, but it wasn't my fault. Honestly, it wasn't! Oh well... Okay here we go, chapter four! Enjoy and don't forget to review!

**The Many Faces of Robin**

**Chapter Four**

**Panic Attack**

* * *

"Man! We've been walking for like six hours straight! Where is everybody?" Beast Boy complained.

"We just took a break ten minutes ago. I don't know where you're getting six hours from," Cyborg said casually.

They continued walking down the red brick road which was leading them across a bridge. The bridge went over a large, deep, dark blue river. It seemed to go on forever.

Beast Boy looked over the side of the bridge, "How long do you think this river goes on for?"

"I don't know, probably forever. Now get off the ledge before you fall off," Cyborg replied.

Beast Boy continued to look over the bridge when something caught his eye. Near the bank of the river, he saw something that was dark purple.

"Hey Cy, what's that?" Beast Boy asked, pointing towards it.

"It's probably one of Robin's personalities," Cyborg answered looking at it. "I think he sees us. See, he's pointing at us."

"Hey you! Yeah, you with the face!" Beast Boy yelled at the top of lugs and began to wave. "Come over here, maybe you can help us out!"

Whoever it was began to walk towards them, still pointing.

Cyborg's eyes nearly fell out when he saw what he was holding in his hand.

"BB, uh Beast Boy," Cyborg said to the boy who was still waving frantically, almost falling off of the ledge.

"Hold on a minute, he's coming towards us," Beast Boy said and continued to wave.

"Beast Boy!" Cyborg yelled. "That guy isn't pointing at us! He's aiming a black gun thing!"

"What?" Beast Boy replied, turning towards Cyborg. "No he wasn't."

He looked back to where the guy was, but he was no longer anywhere in sight.

"Hey, where'd he…"

Something shot towards them, but Cyborg pushed Beast Boy out of the way and it barely missed his head. The ray, which was completely black in color, left a large, steamy hole in the bridge wall. Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at the wall and then back at each other.

"Imagine if that was my head!" Beast Boy yelled.

"What the heck was that?" Cyborg asked.

They both heard what sounded like shoes hitting pavement and turned to see what the source of the noise was. Running towards them was a person clothed in dark purple. His face was bent down and he was charging right at them.

"Beast Boy?" Cyborg said.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Run."

They both screamed as another one of the black rays barely missed slicing their heads off. However, it had come from the other side of the bridge. Turning, they saw another figure clothed in the exact same dark purple as the first. They stared, horrified, as he too charged at them. They were stuck right in the middle with absolutely nowhere to go. Before either could act, one of them tackled Beast Boy and the other tackled Cyborg to the ground.

Beast Boy attempted to get free, but the guy was simply too strong for him. He morphed into an elephant and tossed the guy off of him. However, the guy wrapped a strong rope around his legs and pulled him crashing down to the floor. Somehow he managed to lift him up and toss him off the side of the bridge, screaming. It wasn't too much longer before Cyborg found himself in the river, too.

Both Cyborg and Beast Boy watched as the two high-fived each other, and walked off the bridge, laughing manically.

"What the heck was that all about? Who were those dudes? Why were there two?" Beast Boy shoveled out question after question, apparently expecting Cyborg to have all of the answers.

"_I_ don't know! But, I swear, if I ever see them again, I'm gonna rip their flippin' heads off and then grind their bones into pulp!" Cyborg roared, making violent hand gestures in the air.

"Why? What did they do to you? I mean other than throw us both into the river," Beast Boy said.

"They stole my arm! Those stupid, little bit…" Cyborg managed to stop himself from cursing his lungs out.

"Your arm? Why would they do that?"

"I don't know! I think we should probably warn the others about those two!"

"Great idea," Beast Boy began to reach for his communicator.

"Uh, maybe we should dry off first," Cyborg suggested.

"Right, that's a better idea."

They swam to the rocky shore and climbed out of the water. Once dried off, Beast Boy once again reached for his communicator.

"Oi! It's gone! I must've lost it somewhere in the river. You're gonna have to call them," Beast Boy said to Cyborg.

Cyborg glared at him and said calmly, "I'm sorry, I can't. Remember, _they stole my arm_!" He added the last part rather threateningly.

"Oops… oh yeah, sorry," Beast Boy said sheepishly. "I'll go find mine in the water."

Cyborg stopped him before he dived into the river, "Hold on, they took my arm and you're comm.'s missin'. I bet they took yours too."

"Why would they do that?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know…" Cyborg stopped talking and suddenly pointed threateningly, "You…"

He sprang at somebody and Beast Boy heard a girlish scream and turned to see who it was. Cyborg was holding a boy with the same purple clothes as the attackers by his neck.

"Give me back my arm!" Cyborg screamed into his face.

"Yeah and my comm. too," Beast Boy chimed in.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Now put me down before you murder me!" He said, struggling to breath.

"I don't believe you," Cyborg said and glared at him.

"Why does everybody always try to kill _me_? I never did anything to anyone!"

Cyborg put him down, "You don't really seem like the type to go off and steal a dude's arm."

"No, I'm not…" He paused shortly, "Oh my gosh!"

"What? What happen?" Beast Boy pivoted on the spot, trying to figure out what happened.

"I lost it! Oh no, what am I going to do now!"

He frantically began running around the yard of his dark purple house. Clearly, he was looking for something very important.

"I don't get it," Cyborg stated.

"Me neither. If he didn't attack us, then who did?" Beast Boy asked.

"Don't just stand there like a bunch of fools," he paused, "actually Beast Boy is a fool. But that's not the point, help me look for it!"

"Hold on a minute. Did you get to see the dudes who attacked us faces?" Cyborg asked Beast Boy.

"Nope," Beast Boy replied, "he kept his face down the whole time. It was Robin though."

"Come on, help me out!" he yelled again. "I'll never be able to get in if I don't find it!"

"Well, we can't really help you if we don't know what you're looking for," Cyborg said, clearly annoyed with him.

"It's a small dark purple piece of paper. It's my invitation! I can't get in without it!"

"Are you talking about the party? Oh man! You need an invitation to get in?" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"No," he said and began digging through an old chest, throwing things everywhere, "only we do. Anybody who isn't a personality doesn't need one. Oh thank Lord! Here it is!"

"Why do you guys need invitations?" Cyborg asked.

"Because Evil isn't allowed in," he said straightening up. "Oh, I'm Panic by the way."

"Nice to meet you," Beast Boy said.

"What exactly do you mean by that? Are you implying something?" Panic questioned, sounding offended.

Beast Boy looked at him dumbly and blinked twice, "What does 'implying' mean?"

"Never mind," Cyborg pushed him out of the way. "Couldn't you just not let Evil in?"

"Well, I suppose… but it wouldn't be that easy. They can change their colors. Like, he could just turn his cape and mask dark purple, like mine," Panic explained.

Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at each other.

"That must be who attacked us!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"_What_? They're going around in my color?" Panic yelled. "What am I going to do now? They're going to frame me for something. I just know they will!"

He began to pace around in complete circles.

"Ugh. Dude stop! You're making me dizzy!" Beast Boy yelled and clutched his head.

"This is all your fault!" Panic accused. "Get out and go away!" He pushed them away and ran into his house, slamming the door behind him.

"Why is _everybody_ blaming _me_ for _everything_?" Beast Boy shouted.

"Forget it man. I didn't even get to ask why there were two of them. C'mon BB," Cyborg pulled him away from the yard.

Turning, they walked slowly away.

* * *

**Review Thing Time!**

The Lone Psycopath- Dude, you are like so awesome! That is like one of the best names she has ever been called. That would be a good idea, but I did put them together, so I don't think that would work very well. And yes, I hope many birds poop on the Waste of Animation Funds!

Moonsnow Neko- As a matter of fact, I do care that I'm busy. But, it's alright if you don't care... that doesn't really bother me as long as you continue to review my story!

BlueFireStar- Well, thank you! I take great pride in my proofreading! And if you happen to find any obvious mistakes that you would like to point out, please, knock yourself out!

April4rmH-town- Thanks very much so! I'm glad you like the whole idea for the story and that you want a new chapter that badly to write 'really' so darn much!

KaliAnn-Well, I'm glad that you don't care. I wouldn't want to disappoint you or anything... Thanks for the great review!

Ipcryss- Thank you and that's a whole lot of personalities. I will be using a lot that you mentioned and some that you don't have mentioned.

XcloudX- Thank you, I try very hard to write a good humor story! I'm glad that you like it and just so you know, I do intend to finish this story!

Samanthe2121- You're welcome. I could have a dude be totally obsessed with Starfire! That would be hilarious!

* * *

Like I said, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope everybody enjoyed it! Please review! You can flame me if you wish! I'm aiming for at least nine reviews, ten or anything above nine would be better, but at least nine. Thanks in advance!

I would just like to make it clear that there is a difference between light and dark colors. Dark Purple, Light Purple, and Purple are three different colors. Same to every other color I could think of. If I didn't do that, I wouldn't have enough colors!

Review please!


	5. Happy House

WOOT! I GOT NINE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE SO FREAKING MUCH! Okay, now that I got that out of my system, I would like to properly thank everybody for their reviews and... and... Ah, to Hell with that! THANK YOU So MUCH! YAY!

Lions and tigers and bears, oh my!

**The Many Faces of Robin**

**Chapter Five**

**Happy House

* * *

**

Raven walked down the road and shuttered.

"Who in the world would want to live here? Other than Starfire, of course."

The road she walked on was made of yellow brick. There were rows of apple trees in a large nearby field, which was covered by bright green grass. Multicolored lilies lined the path she walked and a nice stream flowed to the left of her.

She continued walking, trying not to look at the bright colors, as they were to much for her. Giving up, she closed her eyes until she ran into something. A large brightly colored sign blocked her path.

Looking up, she saw it was a bright blue with neon green and yellow lettering.

"Welcome to the border of Richard's and Robin's mind. The happiest place on earth where all your dreams will come true," Raven read aloud. "I don't even want to know…"

Next to the sign, a light yellow house stood. It had a garden out front where vegetables were growing. A large oak tree was on the other side of the house, surrounded by more lilies.

"Well, I can tell already that this is going to be _fun_," she rolled her eyes. "Obviously, these people have never heard of black or at _least_ dark colors."

"Oh yay!" Raven heard someone yell from inside the house. "We have company! I _love_ company!"

"Company? Really? That's great! Who is it?" another voice yelled.

She saw the blinds shift briefly.

"RAVEN!" They both screamed, loudly.

Raven looked at the house, terrified, and walked slowly backwards.

The door flung open and slammed against the wall and two figures ran up to her.

"Raven!" Robin was standing there, dressed in a yellow shirt and mask. The "R" on his chest was replaced with a smiley face and "Turn that frown upside down!" written around it.

"I'm so glad you're here, we missed you so much!" Robin yelled, excitedly. "We're Joy!"

"Okay there, it's only been about two hours since I last saw you," Raven said.

The other boy, who was wearing a light yellow shirt and baseball cap, along with blue jeans, pushed Robin out of the way, "Hi Raven! I'm Richard's Joy, I don't believe we've met."

"No we haven't. I think you've been spending _way_ too much time with Starfire," she replied.

All of the sudden, they both started laughing. Raven looked at them oddly.

"What the heck is so funny?" she asked, raising one eyebrow.

"You're lost, aren't you?" Richard's Joy asked, still laughing.

Raven looked around, "Maybe. Why is that so funny?"

"Raven. Lost." Robin's Joy began to laugh even harder.

"I'm _so_ out of here," Raven turned to walk away, but was stopped.

"No, don't go!" Richard's Joy grabbed her arm and yanked her into their house. Pushing her into the chair, he said, "Have some tea."

Robin's Joy poured her a glass and they both sat down with her, smiling.

"Umm… thanks. So why is there two of you living here?" she asked.

"We both have complete control over the border between Richard's and Robin's mind," Robin's Joy answered.

"Why do you two have control? Why not somebody else, like Leadership, or someone?"

"Well, because we want to and we can," Richard's Joy answered with a grin.

"That's a _mighty_ good reason," Raven rolled her eyes once again.

"We know, isn't it?" Both replied, nodding.

Raven said nothing and instead, sipped her tea.

"So…" Raven was interrupted by a loud ding. She jumped and almost spilled her tea.

"Oh good! The cake is finished!" Richard's Joy exclaimed, he got up to take it out of the oven.

"What color should we frost it?" he asked.

"Yellow of course! That's our favorite color, silly!" Robin's Joy exclaimed.

"_Way_ too much time with Starfire," Raven said.

"Cheer up, Rae!" Richard's Joy said to her.

"Yeah, you should be happy that Evil hasn't done anything to you yet," Robin's Joy commented.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, those two sure do enjoy playing jokes and they sure were happy about something when I saw them earlier," he answered.

"Even though they're evil, I have to admire their joyfulness," Richard's Joy said and sighed happily.

Robin's Joy nodded, "If only we could get at least _one_ of the Sorrows to be happy."

"Their _Sorrow_, aren't they _supposed_ to not be happy?" Raven asked.

They both looked at each other with confused looks on their faces. Then they looked back at Raven and said nothing.

"No wonder Robin's never this happy. You two aren't very intelligent…" Raven said quietly, under her breath.

"Did you say something?" Richard's Joy asked her.

"Never mind. I should be going, I need to tell the others about this 'Evil' character," she said, standing up.

"Oh, you haven't even tried our cake yet," Robin's Joy said, holding out the freshly yellow frosted cake.

"Yeah, awfully sorry about that. Got to go!" she said and rushed out the door, eager to get away from the happiness.

"Well, okay! See you at the party" Richard's Joy called.

"Joy," Raven stated, sarcastically.

"Yes?" They both asked from the doorway.

Raven sighed and began walking down the path. She flipped out her communicator and tried calling Beast Boy. Nothing but static. She cocked an eyebrow and tried Cyborg. More static. Instead she called Robin.

"Hey," he answered, "what's up?"

"I can't reach Cyborg or Best Boy on my comm.," she replied.

"That's weird, here let me try," he did, but also got static. "Nope, nothing. Star, try yours."

"I have received the static, too," Starfire replied.

"That's really weird," Robin said. "I can understand Beast Boy loosing his, but Cyborg's is built into his arm and I doubt if he lost his."

"Do you think those Evil twins got to them?" Starfire asked.

"Possibly. Keep your eyes open, Raven. I don't want _anyone_ getting hurt in here," he told her.

"Alright. Over and out." She hung up the phone.

Looking down the path that had now turned to stone, she said to herself, "I hope they are okay."

Sighing, she continued down the path, wondering where it led to.

* * *

There are so many things to go over tonight, so let me start with proper review thanks.

Atemu's Lover- Oh my gosh, thank you so very much! You were my ninth review and I am so happy! Thank you so so so very much!

Moonsnow Neko- Wow! How did you guess? I wouldn't get too familiar with the pattern, though. I'm going to be changing it very soon.

The Lone Psychopath- You're welcome! Yeah, I had to laugh a lot at that part! Poor Cyborg, I'm not sure if I should feel bad for him or not.

Orlifan4561- Well thank you, I tried very hard to make it not exactly like Nevermore. So, I appreciate your complement!

XcloudX- Yay! I love people that love my story and review my story! Congratulations!

Will-The-Titan- Yeah, I know. I'm even beginning to confuse myself. But, I get confused very easily so that's not saying very much...

Samanthe2121-Yeah, he could! That would be great, I'll have to make sure to stick that in one of my chapters!

KaliAnn- Yeah, they shouldn't be there, but I had to get them all stuck in Robin's mind somehow! Sorry, you might not learn anything for a little bit...

April4rmH-Town- Well thank you! No, I would never forget my stories! I just had a lot going on, so I changed it to update every other week or so, sorry.

* * *

Okay, done with that, now for the second thing: Rather

The word 'rather.' You will find that I use this word a lot. But you know what? Rather is absolutely one of my favorite words so I can't help myself. Bare with me and try not to complain too much about it! Thanks!

Next: school

I have to go back to school starting Wednesday the 24th. The point is that it's going to be hard to update all the time, so you guys are going to have to be patient with me. See, my school went back to having all six classes every single day, when it used to be four classes every other day. That means I have to finish my homework and finish everything else I have to do before my story! But I swear, I won't forget my story!

Last thing, I think.

I was writing the next chapter and messed it all up by adding another personality. Well, I didn't really mess it up, but I'm pretty much out of colors. I need an original color that is away from the obvious. Please help!

Oh, wait! There is one more!

I know that this chapter was shorter than the others, but I tried! Please don't hurt me!

C'mon people I know you can do it! I need a whopping ten reviews! Please, please, please just TEN!

P.S- Any review (compliments, flames, random cursing, etc.) is accepted at any given time on any given chapter. I don't care how long ago I updated or anything just as long as it's a review!


	6. Jealousy Can't Be Rushed

Grr... Now you people that didn't review have upset me greatly, but I can yell at you at the end of this chapter.

I know that I updated a few days later than I should, but school has now started and my science teacher keeps on giving us lots of homework. Of course, science is my favorite subject, so I don't really mind all that much.

**The Many Faces of Robin**

**Chapter Six**

**Jealousy Can't Be Rushed**

* * *

Starfire giggled, "I like this place a lot more than the carnival!"

They were back on a dirt path, but this one was quite different from the last path. It was not nearly as depressing, but it looked like it had been rushed to finish.

There was a short white fence, which went crooked every once in a while and caused the path to bend a lot. On the other side of the fence, long rows of white mums were aligned. They weren't spaced evenly, but looked nice anyway.

"I wonder why everything is white." Robin said while looking at the mums behind the fence.

"I like these flowers! They are…" Starfire began, but was knocked down as something white sped past her.

"Ouch," she complained, sitting up and rubbing her but.

"Hey, you could at least apologize to her!" Robin yelled after him.

"Sorry!" He yelled back, not stopping or even looking behind him.

"Geeze, some people can be so rude," Robin turned around and helped Starfire to her feet. "Are you alright, Star?"

"Yes, my buttocks is a little painful, but other than that, I believe I am fine," she replied smiling at him.

"Great. Come on, we need to find out where that lame party is," Robin said, frowning.

"You do not enjoy parties?" Starfire asked him

"No, not really."

"But, Robin, we host parties at the tower all the time."

"Yeah, parties that we throw are okay because if things get too wild, I can lock myself in my room."

"So you do not enjoy the 'wild' parties?"

"Not usually, being a control freak does that to a person."

"I do not feel that you are a _complete_ control freak."

Robin looked at her, astonished, "What do you mean by a 'complete' control freak?"

Starfire thought about it for just a second before replying, "It's true; you _can_ be controlling, but not all of the time." Catching the look he gave her, she quickly added, "Of course, it is a good thing that you can take control, that's why you're the leader."

Robin grinned, "I'm glad you think I'm a good leader, 'cause you're stuck with me."

"You are getting 'cocky', I believe Raven called it," she giggled again.

"Raven called me cocky?"

"No, she was actually yelling at some guy who was being 'perverted'. Yes, perverted was what she called him."

"What?" Robin sounded startled. "He didn't do anything did he?"

"Do not worry," she smiled at him once again, "Raven scared him half to death and he ran away screaming before he did anything."

Robin remained silent for a long time, thinking about what Starfire had said.

Once again, he looked at her, "Just out of curiosity, what would you have done if he did do something to you?"

"Just out of curiosity, what would _you_ have done if I told you he _did_ do something?"

"I'll tell you what I'd do! I would pound his head into the ground for touching my girl!" said an angry voice from behind him.

They turned around to see a flustered looking Richard standing there. His arms were crossed across his chest. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a lime green, long sleeved shirt.

"I mean really! What a jerk-off!" he said, waving his hands in the air.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Robin asked.

"There you are, Jealousy!" Somebody else walked up behind them.

"Sorry, Impatient," Jealousy said to him. "I got distracted by these two."

Impatient was wearing an off white shirt with a normal Robin mask. His cape, however, was completely snow white.

"So you're Impatient and he's Jealousy?" Starfire asked.

"That's right and Jealousy is _supposed_ to be helping me with something that should have been finished, ohh…" Impatient looked at his silver watch," ten minutes ago!"

"Hey! I want a watch!" Jealousy cried and shoved Robin and Starfire out of the way. "Why don't I have a watch?"

"I don't know, now c'mon!" We don't have all day." Impatient growled and grabbed his arm.

"You get a cape too?" Jealousy gasped, "_And_ a mask? That is so not fair, I want one!"

"You don't get one because you're a Richard and I'm a Robin," Impatient replied, casually.

"Well that's not fair…"

Robin and Starfire stood off to the side, watching them yell back and forth.

"Lots of people have been yelling since we entered your mind," Starfire said to Robin.

"Yeah, I noticed," Robin looked back at the two. "Do you think Impatient is in the mood to tell us when the party is?"

"Maybe…" Starfire replied.

"Well, fine!" Jealousy yelled. "If I don't get a Robin uniform, then you don't get one either!"

With that being said, Jealousy grabbed his cape and yanked. He pulled everything off except for Impatient's black boxers and mask and sprinted away laughing.

"Hey!" Impatient yelled, but before he could do anything, Jealousy was too far away to hear anything he said.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Jealousy yelled as he ran even farther away.

"You come back here!" Impatient yelled and began to chase after him. "I don't have time for this you moron!"

Robin watched him leave and turned back to Starfire, "Well, that was odd."

"Odd indeed," Starfire replied. "Now that I think about it, I believe Impatient was the one who knocked me down."

They heard a loud crack echo throughout the area and then long loud scream of pain and anguish. Along came Impatient, pulling his uniform back on as he walked back towards the two of them.

"Were you the one who knocked Starfire down?" Robin asked him.

"Yes, and I am greatly sorry about that. I was trying to find Jealousy, but I'm not sure I want his help anymore… You're not injured are you?"

"Just a little sore, thank you," Starfire answered.

"Anyway," Robin said, "we were told you know where the party is."

"Oh, you're going too?" Impatient was overjoyed. "I simply can't wait! It's in exactly one week."

"One week?" How long have we been in here?" Robin asked.

"Oh, I would say about a day. I suggest you find something to eat and somewhere to sleep," Impatient suggested to them.

"It's a good thing we 'outed the pig' on birthday cake," Starfire said.

"I know that Humor owns a hotel kind of thing," Impatient explained. "But he'll probably make you do something strange to stay there."

"Well, I'm sure that we'll be able to handle whatever it is. How far along the path is it?" Robin asked him.

"Not that far, just go that way about one mile, and…"

While Impatient was busy explaining how to get there, Jealousy came up behind him, jumping on one leg as the other one appeared to be broken. He looked like he was having great difficulty with the task of moving.

"Think you can break my leg and get away with it, huh?" Jealousy leaped on Impatient and knocked him flat to the ground.

They began to pound the crap out of each other. Yelling insults at each other and screaming out very rude names.

"Should we stop them?" Starfire asked Robin.

"Uh, no," Robin told her, "I don't want any broken bones, and I doubt if you do either."

Robin dragged Starfire away from the bloody heap lying on the ground yanking each others hair out and still screaming insults.

"Maybe if we're lucky, we'll meet the rest of our friends at this hotel place," Starfire said, hopefully.

"I certainly hope so," Robin replied.

"Well, it's not much farther down the path, we should arrive there soon," Starfire encouraged him.

"Good, I'm getting tired of meeting myself and could use some sleep," Robin said and they both walked off towards the hotel place.

* * *

Before I yell and complain, here is the review thingy that I do each chapter.

Moonsnow Neko- Oh wow really? I've never met a psychic before! What color is my hair and my eyes? No, I'm not being sarcastic.

The Lone Psychopath- Well, I'm sticking him in there somewhere... Those are awesome colors! I think I'll find some way to fit the tie-dye in there somewhere. I don't know why I didn't think of that. Oh my God, you are so brilliant!

Sugarpony- Thanks, and that is a great idea! I laughed so darn hard! Thanks a lot!

CatGirl R and S Fan- Well, thank you very much! I'm glad you like my story!

April4rmH-town-Oh, poor you! People in my school are actually complaining because school started before Labor Day, which is today! Thanks for the review!

xCloudx- Why exactly do you want my chapters to be longer so darn much? I'm sorry, but I do the best I can! I'll try to make them longer and thanks for the review.

Samanthe2121- Yeah, you are smart! And I like people who are smart and review for every dang chapter of my story! Thanks so much!

KaliAnn-Okay, my story is a tad bit confusing. There isn't two for every person because there is only one Leadership, Knowledge, Panicky, and Impatient so far. Sorry I confused you so much! Please don't stop reviewing!

Atemu's Lover- I know isn't he. Personally, I would be terrified and run away to hide under my bed. Thanks very much!

* * *

Okay, now let's try this again! I'm trying to get ten or more reviews! So please, please review my story!

Now that that's over with, I know that I usually put one personality in each chapter, but, as I mentioned in the previous chapter, I got really confused writing this chapter so I just kind of stuck them together...

Adios!


	7. Humor's Hotel

Hello everybody! I actually got as many reviews that I wanted! Thanks a bunch! Anyways, on with the next chapter!

**The Many Faces of Robin**

**Chapter Seven  
**

**Humor's Hotel**

* * *

"Man, am I hungry!" Beast Boy complained and rubbed his stomach.

"What's wrong with us?" Cyborg asked. "We got ourselves stuck in here without even thinking about food or sleep!"

"It was _your_ dumb idea," Beast Boy mumbled, barely loud enough to hear.

"Oh no you don't! Don't start that junk again!"

"Hey guys," a voice said from behind, "I think I can help with your problem."

Beast Boy turned around to find Panic standing there with a grin on his face.

"Dude!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Long time, no see!"

"Yeah," Panic glanced around nervously, "I was walking by and overheard your problem. You need food and somewhere to sleep, correct?"

"That's right," answered Cyborg.

"Well, I've got some good news for ya then," Panic said quickly.

"Let's hear it then," Beast Boy said, annoyed with his stalling.

"I just saved tons of money on my car insurance!" Panic joked.

"What?" Cyborg looked confused.

"Just pulling your arm. See, about two miles that way," Panic gestured to the right, "Humor owns a hotel. It's a nice place, but he's not just going to let you stay there for the heck of it."

"Great," Beast Boy exclaimed. "I wonder if he has tofu there."

Cyborg cringed at the thought of tofu, but quickly shook it off, "Thanks a bunch, Panic, we owe you one!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Panic once again looked around nervously. "Listen, I've got to go now."

"Kay, bye," Beast Boy dismissed him.

Panic turned around and sprinted as fast as he could the other way.

"Is it just me, or was something off about him?" Cyborg asked.

"He's probably just freaking out about something," replied Beast Boy. "But who cares? FOOD!"

"Good point, let's go!" Cyborg yelled as he and Beast Boy raced off to find the hotel.

* * *

Raven had come to a fork in the path she was traveling and didn't know which way to go.

"Great, now which way do I go?" Raven asked herself. Her stomach rumbled and she sighed, "I wish I took that cake the Joys offered."

"Well sorry, Rae," Raven looked around to see Richard's Joy there, "it's a little late for cake now!"

Suddenly, a very tired looking Robin's Joy came up next to Richard's Joy. He was fixing his hair and looked as though he'd run a marathon.

"Did you get it done?" Richard's Joy asked him.

"Yeah, it was pretty dang easy," he replied. Straightening up, he noticed Raven, "Raven! How are you doing?"

"Ummm… fine."

"As I was telling Raven," Richard's Joy said, "our cake is no longer available to eat!"

"Sorry, Rae we ate it all," Robin's Joy said.

"That's alright, I'm sure there's something to eat somewhere around here," Raven said, looking around.

Both Joys smiled at each other, "As a matter of fact, there's a hotel down that path," they said at the same time.

"Really?" Raven asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, why would we lie to you?" Robin's Joy asked.

"Well in that case, thank you," Raven started down the path, but then turned back around. "Are you guys okay? You don't seem as happy as you were before… Not that I'm complaining…"

"Umm… yeah," they looked at each other, "we're just upset because…" Richard's Joy began.

"…Sorrow won't cheer up," Robin's Joy finished.

"Haven't we already been over this? You know what, never mind." Raven rolled her eyes as she walked away, "Well, thanks again. See you later."

"Well, that certainly wasn't very difficult," concluded Richard's Joy.

"Heck no!" Robin's Joy exclaimed. "Could it get any easier?"

"Nope."

"MUAHAHAHAHAH!" They both began to laugh maniacally.

"Yeah, okay, let's never do that again," Robin's Joy suggested.

"Agreed. C'mon, we've still got work to do," Richard's Joy replied.

* * *

"Well, I'm guessing that's the place," Robin said, pointing to a large brown building.

"I do hope so," Starfire commented, "I am awfully hungry."

"I hope they don't make us do something _too_ difficult," Robin said.

"Hey guys! Wait up!"

Robin and Starfire turned around to see a very excited Beast Boy and Cyborg running towards them.

"Friends!" Starfire squealed happily. "You are unharmed!"

"What happen to your communi-" Robin looked startled. "Cyborg, where's your arm?'

Cyborg looked off to the side, "It was stolen by a couple of punks."

"Yeah," Beast Boy agreed, "they took me comm., too. Geeze, Robin. Some of the people in here aren't very nice."

"There you are," Raven walked up to them. "Joy told me about some hotel place around here."

"Hey, Rae," Cyborg said. "Did you get attacked by anyone?"

"Other than the Joy's happiness, no. I'm guessing you did."

"Yeah, Panic said it was those Evil twins Leadership was talking about," Beast Boy explained.

"We haven't seen Evil anywhere," Robin said.

"We have only met Sorrow, Impatient, and Jealousy," Starfire chirped in.

"Now that we're all here," Robin said, "I think we should find out how to stay at the hotel."

They walked over to where two people were sitting. When they neared, the first person stood.

This Richard wore a dark brown t-shirt and a pair of dark blue shorts that went way past his knees. He wore a broad grin on his face.

"Hey guys, I'm Humor," he announced. "What's crackin'?"

"We need somewhere to stay the night," Robin said.

"And something to eat," Raven added.

"Well, you came to the right place! Oh, by the way, I would like to introduce you to Prankster."

Another Richard came up behind him. His t-shirt was tie-dye and had too many colors to count. He also wore a pair of light blue jeans and tie-dye shoes.

The Titans eyed him curiously.

Prankster laughed, "I'll bet you're all wondering why my clothes are tie-dye."

"Yeah, that was gonna be my first question," Raven said.

"It's a long story," Prankster explained. "See, when I was first added to the mind, I was going to be green. Then, we realized that Leadership was already green, so we all decided, lime green! But that didn't make any sense because Jealousy should be green. I mean hello, envy green. Anyway, by this time, we were out of colors until someone had the _absolutely_ _brilliant_ idea to make me tie-dye!"

"Great idea, really," Humor said. "Hey want to hear a joke?"

"Actually, we're…" Robin began.

"Two muffins were in an oven," Humor began his joke anyway. "One muffin looks at the other and says, 'Wow! It's hot in here!' The other muffin looks at him and says, 'Holy cow, a talking muffin!'"

The Titans remained still for awhile. They all looked at each other, trying to figure out his joke.

Unexpectedly, Beast Boy burst out laughing, "A talking muffin! HAHAHA!"

"Don't the rest of you guys understand it?" Humor asked them. "Well, forget it then."

"Yeah," Prankster said, "you all need to find your rooms in the hotel."

"So we can stay here?" Cyborg asked.

"Yep," was Humor's simple answer.

"Glorious!" Starfire cheered.

"But…" Humor said, "You must complete a task for us."

"Alright, what do you want us to do?" Robin asked.

"Oh no," Prankster cried, "not right now! You'll need sleep and rest to complete it."

"Yeah, first thing tomorrow after breakfast," Humor commanded.

"C'mon, we'll show you your rooms."

Humor and Prankster led them into the glamorous building. Four floors lined with red velvet carpet and dark brown sponged walls. The doors had golden frames and crystal chandeliers hung every room.

"Where do you get all this stuff from?" Cyborg gaped.

"We're both wealthy, plus things aren't too hard to get, around here," Humor explained.

"Robin, Starfire," Prankster gestured. "If you'll follow me."

"The rest of you, come with me," Humor too gestured.

Prankster led Robin down one hall, "Here are your rooms."

"Thanks," Robin said.

"There are two rooms, but no one said ya had to use both of 'em," Prankster winked and walked away.

"He's got a point there," Robin said. "I mean just in case you get a bit lonely."

"How could I get lonely if I'm lying next to you?" Starfire asked.

"My room?" Robin asked.

"Sounds nice," Starfire pulled him into the room and shut the door behind them.

* * *

Finally, all the Titans got lots of sleep and were ready for the next day's challenges. They all went down to the dinning room where a beautiful breakfast was waiting for them.

Gorgeous, silver dishes were sat out and there was also a bar for them. Salad, meat, cereal, pancakes, soups. A lot of the stuff wasn't even breakfast food. It was more like an all day buffet. There was even tofu for Beast Boy!

They finished and walked outside to find a _huge_, long wall.

"What's all this?" Cyborg asked.

"We told you you had to do a task for us, remember?" Prankster asked them.

"So what, we've gotta climb the wall?" Beast Boy asked.

"No, stupid, it's a maze," Humor said. "You don't have to go through it if you can solve my riddle, though."

"If you can complete either the riddle or the maze, any of you are welcome to stay here anytime," Prankster concluded.

"Okay, what's the riddle?" Raven asked

"How many pancakes can fit into a doghouse if your mother is a washing machine and your father is a dryer?"

"You have two minutes, go!" Prankster yelled.

Bewildered, the Titans stood there, attempting to figure out Humor's ridiculous riddle. Slowly, two minutes ticked on by and nobody had a slightest clue what the answer might be.

"Times up!" Prankster shouted. "You loose!"

"Ha! Now you've got to complete our maze!" Humor laughed.

"What the heck kind of a riddle was that?" Raven asked.

"Yeah really!" Beast Boy complained. "Even _I've_ never told such a lame joke!"

"Too bad, and by the way, the answer was 'None, because doghouses can't fly!" Humor laughed again.

"I believe I am confused now," concluded Starfire.

"Oh well," Prankster shoved them into the maze and locked the door to hold them in, "have fun!"

"Good luck," Humor said, "you'll be needing it!"

"Man, I can't believe Evil paid us to do this," said Prankster.

"Who cares, we got money!"

"I wonder how long it will take them to get through the maze."

"Probably forever, oh well. It's not our problem. Hey want to here a joke about money?"

"Shut up, Humor," Prankster scolded.

Prankster and Humor both ran off to go count their money, leaving the Titans to figure out the maze on their own.

* * *

Okay, first, everybody knows that I accept flames, but the one thing I don't like is when people flame me and then try convince me it's not a flame. Please don't do that.

**Review Thing Time**

Atemu's Lover- Tee hee hee, I always update as soon as I can, but this chapter took forever to write! Thanks for the review!

Samanthe2121- Yeah, Robin and Starfire are a couple in this story. I just had to put them together as they are my favorite couple!

Kaliann- Oh my gosh, I can't even imagine being stuck in my mind. It's probably really messed up and then I would get a headache which would confuse me even more...

XcloudX- Oh no, you didn't anger me with asking for them to be longer. Besides, this one is a tad bit longer than they usually are! Hope you enjoyed it! And yes, he should know, but he doesn't. I guess I didn't realize that part...

Falyn Anjel- I like how you spelled your name! That's really cool! Anyways, thanks for the review.

Monnsnow Neko- Ohh, so close. You only got the eyes right, but I suppose I can still count you as being psychic. I mean you got half of it right. I could have blue hair and brown eyes!

Kristy- No, it's not over. I still have a long way to go until the end of the story! Sorry if you don't like going to school and congratulations if you love going to school!

ChineseLookin'Gal- Holy cow, you sound just like Starfire! Thank you very much! I try to make it interesting!

Karasu Luxa Yoru- I'm sure we all have an evil person running around in our minds. I know I sure do! Thank you for the review and the cookie!

TitanFan- All right! I can take wicked awesome! Thanks a bunch!

TigerChic121- Oh now I'm sad. I wasn't going to hurt anybody! I'm sorry if I frightened you, that's not what I was aiming for!

RobinStarfire- Hey are you the one that reviewed on Guns N' Roses? If not thanks for this review and ignore my craziness. If you are thanks for this review and the ones on Guns N' Roses!

The Lone Psychopath- When I was younger, my favorite color was rainbow until everybody tried to convince me that rainbow wasn't a color. And if it makes you feel any better, the only white thing I own if my shirt that I wear with my blue skirt. I even color all my white shoes, but then my mom gets mad at me.

The One Creator- Well thank you, and don't feel bad. I believe you! Thanks for the review!

Aliso- Yep, I know it's pretty crazy in there! I had fun making up all the different colors in his mind and messing with what they were wearing! Thanks for the review.

Umbreon13- Erm... everyone should just ignore what this used to say. I was young. I was an idiot. Yeah... Many apologies to you, Umbreon13.

* * *

Thank you for reviewing everybody!

EEEEEEEEEE! September 24! New episodes of Teen Titans! Yippee! Plus, new episodes of Lost on September 21! And, new episodes of Charmed on September 25! This is going to be like the best week ever!


	8. Maze Madness

I just finished this chapter last night. It's taking me forever to do anything for some reason. Okay, I'll stop complaining and let you read the story.

**The Many Faces of Robin**

**Chapter Eight**

**Maze Madness**

* * *

They rounded the corner and found themselves facing another dead end.

"I'm getting really sick of this," announced Beast Boy as they turned around.

"Okay, this _is_ ridiculous!" Raven put her hands on her hips.

"I find this activity to be most enjoyable!" Starfire cheered.

Robin was the only one who didn't shoot her an evil glare.

"Ugh, another five way split," Robin stopped and looked down each path.

"Maybe we should all go down a different path and then come back here," suggested Cyborg.

"Good idea." Robin pointed to the path farthest on the left, "I'll take that one over there."

"I call the middle path," announced Beast Boy.

After they decided which way they would go, Robin told them to follow the path and then meet back where they were standing at the moment. When they all returned, they could discuss whether or not it was a dead end. They all went their separate ways, each following a different path.

Raven followed the path she was taking until she hit another fork in the path.

"Okay, so this path doesn't lead to another dead end," she turned around and walked back the other way.

She walked back to the place where they were supposed to wait and did just that.

* * *

Cyborg walked down the winding path to find a dead end, too. He sighed and turned around.

"Well, that was big waste of ti—"

The ground split right beneath his feet before he could finish what he was saying and went crashing down. Cyborg landed with a thud and looked up to see the trap door slam shut.

"What's worse than falling down a trap door in a maze?" he asked himself. "Falling down a trap door in a maze with only one arm."

* * *

Starfire floated sadly back to the meeting place after stumbling across a dead end.

"Greetings, friends," Star announced as she approached the Titans," I have encountered an end that is deceased."

"Me too," Robin said.

"Me three," said Beast Boy.

I didn't," Raven announced, "my path split into a fork."

"Where is Cyborg," questioned Starfire.

"I'm not sure," replied Robin, "he should be back by now."

"Maybe he lost a leg, too," suggested Beast Boy, "and then he had to hop all the way there and back with only one leg." Beast Boy laughed cruelly at the thought of his best friend hopping back on one leg.

"Or maybe you lost your brain," said Raven, rolling her eyes.

"Easy guys," mediated Robin. "Let's just go down the path and go find him, alright?"

"Fine," the two bickering Titans agreed.

They walked down the path and came up to the dead end. They found nothing but space.

"Where's Cyborg?" Starfire asked with a panicked tone of voice.

"I don't know, he didn't pass us, did he?" wondered Robin.

"No, he didn't," Beast Boy answered.

Leaning up against the wall, Raven announced, "This doesn't make any sense at—AHHH!"

Raven let out a shriek as the wall spun around and trapped her behind it.

Robin spun around, "Raven! Where are you?"

"Dude, where'd she go?" asked Beast Boy.

Starfire clutched Robin's shoulder, "I do not like this one bit."

"Neither do I, but I suggest that we don't stick around here much longer," Robin said.

"Good idea!" exclaimed Beast Boy. "Let's hightail it outta here!"

The Titans dashed down the path they came from and then down the path that Raven had previously taken. They came to the fork in the path and made the wise decision not to split up.

"Which path do we travel down?" asked Starfire.

Beast Boy pulled a quarter out of his shoe, "We'll flip for it."

"Do you always carry money around in your shoe, or was it just randomly there?" Robin asked.

"Never mind," Beast Boy flipped it in the air. "Heads, we go left. Tails, we go right."

Slapping it one the back of his hand, he announced, "Heads, we go right."

Robin and Starfire looked at his, confused, but shrugged their shoulders and followed Beast Boy anyway. They walked on for a little bit, blissfully unaware of their surroundings.

CRACK

Robin turned around startled, "What was that?"

"I didn't hear a thing," Beast Boy said.

"Nor did I," Starfire added.

"I could've sworn…" Robin looked around, "Never mind."

They walked on for a bit, Robin now aware of any little thing that happened.

CRACK

Robin pivoted around again, "Alright, I _know_ I heard something!"

"Here, let me see. After all, I am the brave, strong one here," Beast Boy pushed Robin to the side.

"Robin, you must be going crazy," Beast Boy said, "because there is nothing here."

"For the last time, I am _not_ crazy," he stomped his foot hard on the ground.

Where his foot hit, seemed to be a lever that propelled Beast Boy into the air.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Beast Boy screamed right before he hit the ground with a thud. "Dude that hurt!" Beast Boy looked around, "At least I'm out of that stupid maze."

* * *

"Oh dear!" Starfire cried. "I am fearful that we shall forever be lost in here without our friends!"

"Don't worry Star," comforted Robin. "We'll get out of here and we'll find the rest of the team, alright?"

Starfire nodded, but continued to look sad.

Robin sighed, "Unless something just randomly grabs you and pulls you away, we'll still be together."

"I suppose you are—EEP!"

Amazingly, a pair of hands grabbed her and pulled her around the corner.

"Starfire!" Robin sprinted around the corner and ran right into a wall. "What the crap? Where the heck did she go?"

Starfire found herself in a darkened room. Looking around, she saw a bed with a dark red comforter and a table with a velvet, red tablecloth. Sitting on the table, was a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries and two glasses of wine. The smell of rose petals wafted through the air.

"Hello, Starfire, my darling."

* * *

"This can't get much worse," Robin decided. He looked up, "I'm not even outside anymore. There are lights on the walls!"

Unexpectedly all the lights shut off.

"Geeze, that is just my luck," Robin complained. **(A/N- Robin is getting awfully whiney here.)**

A laugh echoed throughout the hall.

Robin stood guard, "Who's there? Show yourself!"

"Now, now, Robin," a voice said, "are you sure that you really want to see us?"

"Us? Who are you?" demanded Robin. "Do I know you?"

"Could you get any dumber?" another voice asked. "We're inside _your_ mind, you imbecile! You should know everyone in here!"

"Really. Tell me, have you ever fallen up a flight of stairs?"

"Or stolen a bunch of free samples?"

"Have you ever tried to wake up a sleeping bag?"

The voiced continued to mock him, and Robin got really irritated, "No, I have never done any of those things. Now, who are you?"

"Like we said, you already know us," the first voice said.

"The problem is that you choose to push us to the way back of your mind," the first voice sounded angry.

"But, you'll never be able to stop us completely!"

"Wh—?" Robin began to ask, but he was shot backwards against the wall. He lost conscience in a matter of seconds, leaving him completely defenseless against the attackers.

* * *

Review Thing Time!

Karasu Luxa Yoru- Just so this is clear, the dude that grabbed Starfire was indeed Lust. He won't be in the next chapter but he will be in the one after the next.

TitanFan- Wow, really? I never even thought of that. Shows how dumb I can be sometimes... Thank you for the review and the explanation!

Nicole- Thanks a lot for the great review!

Timberfoxen- To tell you the truth, I don't have a clue what Evil is going to look like. I'll think of something eventually.

HurleyGurley23- Thanks! I'm glad that you like the Robin/Richard personality thing! Thank you for the review!

xCloudx- Yeah, Robin is a dunce. Sorry for not making this chapter as long as some of the other ones. I was kind of rushed and didn't really have a single clue what I was doing.

Moonsnow Neko- You kind of knew it, oh well does it really matter what I look like. As long as you don't discriminate against some kind of hair color or something...

SomeKindaFreaky- Huh, I never knew that. I'm going to put that in my profile if you don't mind. Thank you for the review.

FuzzyToeSocks- I love your name! You know what's really funny? I got that joke from my sister too. Thanks for telling me that Avatar and Danny Phantom started on Friday. I totally would've missed it! New episodes weren't on this week, I was so upset!

April4rmH-Town- It's okay, my computer did that. We had to get a new one, dumb computer. It might've been harsh, but I don't really care. That person decided to tell me that it wasn't a flame when it really was. That sucked!

Samanthe2121- Alright! Another Robin/Starfire follower! Yay! I love people like you! Thanks for the review

KaliAnn- He dominates because he was there before a lot of the other personalities. Everybody has an evil side. You'll meet them eventually though.

* * *

That whole "You're so dumb" thing, I got that from a shirt that I have. Anyways, there is chapter eight. I typed this once and then I pushed something and I had to retype it. It totally sucked! But whatever, does it really matter?

Please Review!


	9. Light in the Darkness

Hey there everybody. Yeah, I know I'm a little late on the update, but school and other junk seems to be keeping me very busy lately. Anyways, here is chapter nine. Once you read, please review!

**The Many Faces of Robin**

**Chapter Nine**

**Light in the Darkness**

* * *

Raven turned another corner to find a door with an exit sign over it.

"If this is another fake exit like the last one that lead me to a room that repeatedly played "Tiny Bubbles" over and over again…"

She opened the door to find the true exit.

"Good, I'm finally out." Raven looked around, "Wow, it's dark, I haven't seen it dark in here before."

"Darkness means something has happened."

Raven turned around and there was a sulky looking Richard fidgeting with his fingers. His hair was messier than it usually was, and he was incredibly pale. The shirt he wore was baggy and was a gloomy, grey-blue.

"What?" Raven asked.

"I said something happened," he repeated.

"Why does darkness mean something has happened?"

"You've been in here for awhile, have you ever seen it dark before?"

Raven thought for a moment, "Well, no…"

"Evil must've done something evil."

"Okay, you're starting to freak me out now, who are you?"

"You're freaked out! I've lived my whole life hiding. Hiding, hiding from _them_," the boy cowered behind his own hands.

"Are you here to help me, or just aggravate me?" Raven threw her hands up in the air in frustration.

Seeing her arms raised, the boy assumed she was going to whack him. He yelped and ran behind a nearby tree.

"Whoa, I wasn't going to _hit_ you or anything," she said.

"Sure you weren't, sure you weren't."

"Don't mind him, he always acts like that," another voice said.

The voice belonged to yet another Robin. He was dressed in pumpkin orange and looked rather sure of himself.

"Is he really?" Raven asked, it seemed kind of hard to believe.

"Yeah," he replied, "that happens to be Fear. He doesn't come around very much."

"Let me guess," said Raven, "you're Bravery."

"Actually, I'm a bit more complicated to understand. I'm Bravery _and_ Heroic! So you can call me… Brocery!"

"You're two different personalities, but at the same time?" Raven was a little bit confused.

"Uh-huh," Brocery replied, "it made more sense to be both as they go hand in hand with each other."

"Yeah, okay."

"Anyway, I'm always around, but when Fear comes out from hiding… Well, I just kind of follow him around."

"Right, so what's this 'darkness' stuff he's talking about?" Raven asked.

Fear jumped out from behind the tree, "Whenever Evil achieves something it turns all dark. It's so terrible!"

"You should've seen it when Slade took Robin as his apprentice," Brocery whistled, "_pitch black_."

"Slade? He's here? Where? AHHHH! Run away!" Fear now climbed up the tree rather than just hiding behind it.

"Practically the whole place turned upside down," explained Brocery.

"But Robin was fighting with Slade when we got there. It was like he didn't want to be evil. I doubt if his evil side would want that," Raven said.

"You're right," Brocery continued. "However, that was after a couple of us decided that we'd had enough."

"So you took Evil down?" Raven asked.

"Absolutely correct. If I remember correctly, it was Confidence, Knowledge, Good, and I."

Raven listened with interest to his story.

"We locked the Evil twins up," Brocery paused for a moment. "None of us have any idea how they got out."

"Can you lock them back up?" Fear came down from the tree once he realized that Slade wasn't there.

"Hopefully, but right now they're doing something and I want to see if the plan will actually work," Brocery concluded.

"Somebody has to do something," Raven complained.

A heroic trigger seemed to go off in Brocery's mind, "You're right! This looks like a job for… bum bada bum… Robin! The Boy Wonder!"

Brocery charged off to go 'save the world' or something, leaving Raven and Fear behind.

"The people in here seem to be getting odder by the minute," Raven announced.

Fear didn't say anything and continued to stare at Raven with a horrified expression, "Have mercy! Please don't murder me!"

"Did somebody say 'mercy'? Mercy is my middle name!" Brocery had reappeared.

"Back so soon?" asked Raven.

"Actually, our middle name is 'John'," Fear pointed out.

"I decided there are bigger things to worry about that Evil!" Brocery cried.

"Like what?" Fear asked.

"Like that party coming up," Brocery replied, "it could shake Knowledge's whole house!"

"Does Knowledge live by wherever the party is going to be?" Raven asked.

"Sure does, and I don't think Knowledge will appreciate all that ruckus," stated Brocery.

"Yeah, but those guys are frightening," Fear shuddered, "they need to be gone A.S.A.P."

Brocery laughed, "It's not like we can just get rid of them. Usually we lock 'em up somewhere."

"Hey there," Raven cut into the conversation, "can somebody tell me either where the party is or where Knowledge is?"

"Over there somewhere by the circus tent Sorrow owns," informed Brocery.

"D-did you just say 'circus'?" Fear asked. "Circus tents mean carnivals and carnivals mean…" he gulped "…clowns."

"What was that?" Raven asked.

"CLOWNS!"

Raven and Brocery looked at him as he let out a high pitched, girly scream and sprinted away waving his arms.

"I'm not sure why he's so afraid of clowns,"Brocery scratched his head. "I know! This is the perfect time for me to once again prove my fearlessness!"

Raven rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "Thanks for your help."

"Don't mention it! Where there's a Brocery, there's a help… wait, that doesn't sound right… uh, well, whatever. And I'm off to rescue Fear!"

He charged off, leaving Raven to get even more confused than she already was.

"Sorrow's circus tent? I don't even know where that is. I haven't even met Sorrow yet."

Wishing she knew where she was going, Raven headed off in what she hoped was the right direction.

* * *

Haha, 'brocery' reminds me of 'grocery' and broccoli' together.  
XD

Here is my review thingy!

Princess-Korriandre- Thank you! And yes, that would be lust who happened to grab Starfire. A lot of people thought it was Evil... but no, it was Lust.

xCloudx- Thanks, I thought it was pretty good too. I have no idea why I'm making him so stupid. I guess I was sick of seeing him be so darn smart. Even though he really is...

TimberFoxen- That's a good idea. As a matter of fact, Evil Robin will be in his apprentice outfit. I don't know what I'm going to do with Evil Richard.

Samanthe2121- She isn't going to get raped. It would really suck if she did. I don't think I have the heart to make Robin rape Starfire. It just doesn't seem right to me. Thanks for the review!

Falyn Anjel- Thanks. However, I doubt if Robin will ever meet Lust. And just so you know, Lust will be a Richard. Thank you for the review.

Raefire- Relax, I'm not going to hold a grudge against you because you didn't review. You just did review. Keep it up, thanks!

April4rmH-town- Thanks for the review. No, Robin isn't going to meet Lust. But yeah, I think I'm going to have fun writing that chapter...

KaliAnn- I tried to make it seem that way. Thank you for the review and you'll just have to wait and find out who Robin is up against.

Exhile87- Yay! Another favorite list! Thanks! Anyway, I will try and find the mistakes, but it's kind of hard to reread and find all the mistakes. But, I'll try.

Sexylilsis- Now, are you really a little sister or are you just saying that? Anywho, he isn't exactly the 'pervert' side of Robin, but he is Lust. Thanks for the review.

Nobody- Lust will be in the next chapter. And thanks a bunch for the review.

TitanFan- Who are who? The people who attacked Robin? I guess you'll just have to find out...

Deadly-Anger- Thanks, and yeah it's kind of screwed up in his mind. But if it wasn't, I wouldn't have much of a story. Thanks for the review!

* * *

Okay, first thing first. I would just like to say that I'm sorry for ever stating that 'hit thing.' Really people, so I was wrong, it happens. Nobody is perfect and you guys need to give me a break. I must've heard that I was wrong twenty million times and it's kind of annoying.

Next thing, I will be taking some time with the updates. I hardly have any time anymore. I'm awake from 4:30 to 8:30 and I still don't have time to do anything. Please don't forget about my story!

Also, I was wondering if anybody understood the title of the chapter, probably not. Also, is there anybody here who understood the chocolate strawberry thing in the last chapter. If you did let me know so I don't have to explain it.

Please review people!


	10. Strawberry Passion

Okay people, I know I haven't updated in awhile, but here it is.

Be forewarned, this chapter is a tad bit… umm… frisky, I guess you could say. It's not all rated R and junk, but if you're sensitive, you won't like it. Don't worry, if you just scroll down to the bottom, I'll explain kindly what happened to Starfire.

**The Many Faces of Robin**

**Chapter Ten  
**

**Strawberry Passion**

* * *

"Hello, Starfire, my darling."

She turned around to see who called her 'darling'. There, behind her, was a Richard standing there with one leg up on a chair. His hair was down, but with no gel in it. He was wearing a light pink, un-tucked shirt and a pair of black jeans.

"Umm… hello…" she replied.

"There's no reason to be afraid," he began to walk towards her; "I would _never_ hurt you."

"I'm not afraid, just a little worried."

"Worried about what?" He picked up one of the strawberries and walked over to stand in front of her.

"Well, Robin and the rest of the team may be injured or lost," Starfire answered.

"I notice how you say '_Robin_' first," he smiled at her. "You really love him, don't you?"

"Yes, he is one of the best things to ever happen to me." Starfire sighed, "I wish he was here right now."

"Don't worry so much about it, here have a chocolate covered strawberry, it'll help," he handed her the strawberry. "Besides, you have me, and I have you," he said the last part rather quietly.

Starfire bit into the strawberry and gasped, "This is terrific! May I have another?"

"Of course, I got them just for you." He chuckled to himself, knowing she had fallen right into his trap.

She walked over to the bowl, but tripped and fell down on the way over, "Ouch!"

"Here let me help you," he ran over to help her.

"Thank you very much…"

"Richard, you can call me Richard," he took her hand.

"Richard, are you not a personality?" While he pulled her up, for some reason, she couldn't help but think how hot he was.

"I do, but I prefer to be called Richard," he smiled again.

"Go_sh," she thought to herself, "his smile is gorgeous. Wow, where did that thought come from?"_

"Yes, my behind was already sore from when Impatient pushed me down."

"Tsk, tsk, he is so rude sometimes. Here, let me help," he reached behind her and gently massaged her buttocks.

Starfire yelped and Richard withdrew his hand instantly, "That didn't hurt, did it?"

"No, no, it felt…nice. I was just a bit surprised," she said. In the last five minutes, she'd actually been on tenterhooks that he would do something of the sort. She had no idea, what on earth was wrong with her.

"Okay, so now that you know what I'm going to do," Richard reached down and began to massage her again.

Starfire moaned lightly as she felt all the pain from falling slip away.

"Do you remember that time I blacked out after being tossed out a window? You stayed with me all night until I woke up," Richard said and walked completely behind her.

"No, not really," Starfire was in no position to really remember anything at the moment.

"Really?" Richard bent his mouth down next to her ear, "I'll just have to show you then."

She shivered as she felt his breath dance across her skin.

Richard pulled her out of the room, but she was still in too much of a daze to notice. He led her down the hallway and opened the door to another room.

Starfire came out of her daze and looked around. There were thousands of tapes on shelves and just as many pictures hanging on the walls.

"Richard, where are we?" she asked him.

"These are all my memories of you and me." He walked over to some tapes, "Now where is that tape?"

Starfire looked at a shelf. There were tapes labeled with things such as: At the Beach, Hugs, and Movie Nights. There were pictures of them lying in the grass on a picnic playing volleyball, and even when he first showed her how to make a pie and they had to stop to go catch some villain right in the middle**. **

"Ah, here it is!" Richard exclaimed.

Starfire watched as he played a video tape of Robin lying in his bed talking to her while she sat in a chair near the bed.

"I remember this now!" Starfire said.

"Good, good," Richard walked behind her once again and placed his hands on her shoulders.

Starfire felt that feeling of need return to her body.

"You know what, it's getting warm in here, you don't mind if I take off the outer layer of my shirt?" Richard asked.

He unbuttoned his outer shirt and carelessly threw it to the corner of the room.

"Richard…" Starfire whispered.

"We do a lot for each other," Richard said in her ear. "It almost makes you irresistible to me."

Starfire sighed as she felt his arms pull her closer and his lips against her neck. He guided them out of the room and back to where they started. Continuing to kiss her neck, he closed the door behind them.

Suddenly, Starfire turned around and captured his lips in a hungry kiss. Together, they walked backwards towards the bed and fell atop it.

Richard began to remove the rest of his shirt, with Starfire's help of course. Just as it was completely off and they began to remove Starfire's, she stopped.

"Wait, we can't do this," she stated.

"Why not?" Richard began to kiss her neck again, "It seems perfectly fine to me."

"Because you're not the actual Robin I fell in love with."

"No, but I am part of his, remember?"

"Yes, but you will not inform me of which part you are."

"Fine, I'm Lust, now that you know who I am," he pushed her back down, "may we _please_ continue?"

"You are Lust? So we are only doing this because of your hormones!" Starfire pushed her back up again.

"No, I think you're both beautiful and brilliant," Richard then placed his hand on her breast.

With that being done, Starfire leaped off the bed, leaving him laying face down.

"Fine, alright, I get it," he picked up another strawberry, "you don't want to do anything. Here, just relax and have another strawberry."

"Thank you for respecting me, and for the strawberry," Starfire took a bite as Richard watched with interest.

"Would you like another?" Richard smiled at her again.

She had another.

"Besides, I prefer to think of hormones as… inevitable requirements," Richard told her.

Starfire was just about to have another strawberry, when the door burst open.

"Wait! Don't eat that strawberry, it's coated in something that screws with your mind and hormones!"

"So that's why I've been thinking he's so hot lately!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Do you really think I'm hot?" Richard asked.

"Yes," Starfire replied shyly.

This comment seemed to turn him on again as Richard automatically shoved her up against the wall. Their mouths ended up locked together and their hands wandering each other's bodies.

"Hey, hey knock it off, would you?" the other one stated. "You could really do something you don't want to!"

Richard looked at him; he was a Robin wearing very dark blue. At the moment, he looked very upset.

"Hush, Dramatic," Richard turned back to Starfire, "I know perfectly well what _I_ want."

"How could you do something like that?" Dramatic put his hands on his head. "It's just dreadful! Why would anybody be so dang cruel? Atrocity!"

While Dramatic was freaking out, Richard turned to Starfire, "Don't mind him; he is such a Drama King."

Richard bent in to kiss her again, but Dramatic grabbed her arm and pulled her away before he could, "Come with me, I know where some of our team is."

Richard grabbed her other arm, "She stays with me!"

"No! You don't know what you're getting yourself! I don't even know how you managed to get her to stay for so long."

"Well," Richard argued, "it's because I'm me and the fact that I filled all the strawberries with a special potion that I stole from one of Raven's books. Wow, what a great love potion."

"Here's an idea, why don't we let her choose who she wants to go with," Dramatic said.

"Fine, go ahead, Star, choose."

"Richard, I would really love to find my friends," Starfire said. "Like I said, you're only part of Robin, and I prefer the real thing."

Starfire followed Dramatic out of the room.

"What? Fine, but you don't know what you're missing! You'll return eventually!" Richard too left the room, "Until then, I'm going to stare hungrily at the many pictures of you that I possess."

As Starfire left the building with Dramatic, she couldn't wait until she found her friends, especially Robin.

* * *

**Review Time!**

Princess-Korriandre- EEEEE! Please don't kill me, I know exactly what you mean. All the stories I read haven't updated in like two months! I'm sorry, I'm taking so long!

Timberfox- Okay... that's a good idea with a good reason and I will definitely think about it. Thanks so much for the review.

Deadly-Anger- Well, it looks like I kept you and everybody else waiting for quite some time. Yeah, sorry about that and all the other slow updates to come.

Exhile87- Yeah, it does sound like broccoli-celery, but it's the best I could come up with. Thanks for pointing out that totally obvious mistake, I don't know how on earth I missed it...

Titanfan- I might use the black for Evil , but don't count on the blood part. I don't like blood very much...

Aletitan- Thanks, I'm glad you like the story so far!

Valda- Thanks for reviewing. I'll make sure to check out your story for you.

xCloudx- My sister is exactly the opposite. She can't write the heroes all depressed or anything because then she feels bad for them. She's kind of a sap that way.

KaliAnn- Thanks. Brocery is totally one of my favorite characters from my story. Thanks for the review!

The Lone Psycopath- Yay, you reviewed. And yes, that part was from The Mole. I thought I was the only one who watched that part. Poor guy, I would've just given up and went home if I was locked in a room with the same song playing over and over again!

Nobody- You kind of sound like my English teacher, but don't feel bad. Lots of people talk and write like their teachers, I think that's what teachers want us to do...

Sister13Wolf- Bravery and Heroic. Br- from Bravery oc- from Heroic ery- from Bravery again. Brocery. That probably didn't make any sense whatsoever, but whatever...

Jedi Knight 366- You're probably not the only one with green-minded thoughts going through your mind. Thanks for the review!

Samanthe2121- Hopefully that works as your room. If not tell me and I'll see what I can do about it.

PrInCeSs 2006- Thanks for the luck and the review.

Raefire- Yes, I am very, very afraid now. Please don't haunt my soul for life! I plan on continuing this story all the way to the end of it.

ChineseLookin'Gal- Make sure not to short circuit your computer with all that drool.

PlanetGritSinger- Okay then, thank you for that tad bit of information... Anyway, yeah, Lust and Pervert are the same thing, I suppose... Thank you for reviewing.

Sandra Yvette- Hopefully, this chapter answered your question and I sure hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for the review!

Avril L.- Hey, are you from the Robin/Starfire Shrine? If not, just completely ignore this statement and please don't think of me as a crazy fool. Anyway,

Oh my gosh! Nineteen reviews! Woot! Thanks so much to everybody!

* * *

Okay, basically Starfire was with lust and then Dramatic burst into the room and pulled her away from him. Dramatic wears dark blue and freaks out kind of like Panic does. Anyway, he says that he's found some of the Titans and Starfire eagerly goes after him, hoping to see her friends again.

Well, please review!

And, my next chapter will probably take just as long as this one, although Christmas vacation is coming up soon! YAY!

At this moment in time, I am watching "Hide and Seek". The baby is so darn cute!


	11. Can You Say: Anger Management

Oh my gosh! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. You people are lucky I got it out today. My school had a snow day, and if it didn't, I wouldn't be typing this right now... Anyway, here is the next chapter.

**The Many Faces of Robin**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Can You Say: Anger Management?**

* * *

Beast Boy walked along the blood red brick road. He'd been walking around for a long time looking for somebody to help him out. By now, he wasn't really bothering to look around, as he figured he was out of luck. He was so busy sulking, he didn't even notice the bright spark about twenty feet to his left.

"Well, I think I'm just about outta luck…"

CLANG!

Beast Boy pivoted on the spot, trying to find out what caused the noise. Several more clangs echoed throughout the area and he followed them.

"Who's there?" Beast Boy called.

"Is someone there?" replied a voice.

Beast Boy gasped, "Oh my gosh! The ground is talking to me!"

He heard the noise of a drill and yelped when the land collapsed underneath him. Falling down, he crashed on top of something hard.

"Cyborg?" asked Beast Boy, once he realized that the ground hadn't been speaking to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Apparently, the maze went underground," Cyborg replied. "Now, would you mind getting your butt out of my face?"

"Sorry," Beast Boy stood up and helped Cyborg to his feet.

"I fell down a trapdoor and have been traveling around for awhile," explained Cyborg.

"I was flung out of the maze by some lever thingy."

"Oh." Cyborg looked around, "So, do you know where we are?"

"Not a clue," responded Beast Boy.

"I'll tell you where you are," said a voice from behind. "You're on my turf."

Before they could turn around themselves, a pair of strong hands forced them to.

"And, I want you off," said a very cross looking Robin.

Beast Boy looked stunned, "Geeze, Robin, what's shoved up—"

"Don't you _dare_ ever finish that sentence or I'll make your life a living hell," he hissed into Beast Boy's face.

"Okay, okay!" Cyborg yelped. "Just put us down and we'll leave in a jiffy."

"I don't think so. If you're gonna walk on Anger's ground, you're gonna work on it, too!"

"Ahh, you are Anger," Cyborg said.

"Yeah, and I have plenty of things to be angry about," Anger stated.

"Like what?" Beast Boy asked.

Anger gave him a very cold glare, "Like the fact that you aren't working yet. Go water those flowers. NOW!"

Beast Boy and Cyborg sprinted to a bunch of red rose bushes and quickly began to water them with nearby watering cans.

"Wow, he sure is scary," observed Beast Boy. "I mean, just look at his clothes, they probably got so dark red because…"

Beast Boy gasped and his eyes got very large.

Cyborg looked at him, "What's wrong?"

"What if he ate the rest of the Titans and their blood is what stained him clothes red?"

"Get real, BB. He's Anger, not Cannibalism."

"Hey!" Anger began to approach them. "Why did you stop watering?"

Beast Boy screamed, turned into a groundhog, and buried himself under ground.

"Heh heh," Cyborg stuck his arm down the hole and pulled Beast Boy out. "Don't mind him. He just thinks hiding is going to get him somewhere."

"The only place you're going to get is buried permanently in the ground," shot Anger.

Beast Boy morphed back into his original form, "I know what'll cheer you up: a joke!"

"Oh no, BB, that's just going to get us killed even faster," groaned Cyborg.

"What's the difference between roast beef and pea soup?" asked Beast Boy.

Anger gave him another icy glare.

Beginning to get nervous, Beast Boy gave the answer, "Anyone can roast beef!"

Cyborg rolled his eyes and Anger did absolutely nothing.

"Here's a joke for you," he said, "what's green, black, and blue all over?"

"Umm… a deformed tomato from Jupiter," answered Beast Boy hopefully.

"No, you if you don't get back to work _right now_!"

Cyborg and Beast Boy quickly went back to watering the plants. Without notice, something smashed their heads together.

"That wasn't fast enough! Now all my roses are going to die!" Anger screeched at them. "Argh! How could you? You're in for it now!"

Cyborg and Beast Boy turned and ran as fast as they could away from Anger.

"Gosh, I've never seen him so angry!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

"I told you your joke would only get us killed!" Cyborg snapped.

"Stop complaining and run faster!"

Anger chased them for about ten minutes until a dark blue house came into view.

"Quick, in there," ordered Cyborg.

They ran into the house and slammed the door behind them. Together, they leaned all their weight against the door as Anger smashed his fists unmercifully against it.

"What the heck is all that racket?" Dramatic walked into the room, "Oh, Starfire, they're here."

Starfire flew into the room and embraced them in a gigantic hug, "Friends, you are alright!"

"Not now, Star, we're kind of in the middle of something here!" said Beast Boy.

"Oh my gosh, he could end up knocking down my entire house!" Dramatic screamed

"Let me in, you dolts!" Anger yelled.

Suddenly, the banging stopped.

"Oh good, it stopped, all that noise was giving me a migraine. Just think, I could've died!" cried Dramatic.

"I really don't think you were going to die," Cyborg replied.

"How do you know? Have you ever died?"

"Umm… no…" Cyborg gave him a rather confused look.

"I would like you to know that this is Dramatic," Starfire said cheerfully.

"Why'd he stop banging?" asked Beast Boy. "Do you suppose he's left?"

Beast Boy began to open the door.

"No! Wait—" Dramatic was interrupted by Anger leaping out from behind a tree.

Slamming the door shut again, Beast Boy asked, "How did ye make him so angry?"

"It was that ridiculous joke you told him!" Cyborg yelled.

"Okay, friends," Starfire tried to calm everyone down, "let's please not argue."

"My migraine is returning…" Dramatic put his hands to his head.

"Fine, stay in there like a bunch of chickens!" Anger yelled through the door. "But you mark my word; I'll get you, so you'd better be sleeping with one eye open!"

"Oh good, he's finally leaving." Dramatic turned around to face all of them, "I can take you to where the party is."

"Glorious! Then we'll only have to find Robin and Raven before we leave!" Starfire cheered.

"Right, find Robin…" Dramatic looked to the side. "Anyway, if you'll just follow me this way…"

They all followed Dramatic out the door, safely without Anger trying to kill them.

* * *

There you have it, chapter eleven. Please review!

**Review Response!**

Crossfade Chick- Thank you so much for reviewing!

The Lone Psychopath- Yeah! Shock treatment! Maybe when they're leaving Robin's mind, I can show people taking Lust away to die! Or, maybe not...

Black Night- Awww! Thanks so much for the review!

Raefire- You were absolutely terrifying!

Princess-Korriandre- Well, sorry about taking so long in updating. I will update sooner next time, I swear!

Valda- Yay! Somebody counted down with me! WOOT!

UknwUloveChopstix- If I were you, I wouldn't get used to the fast updates. I seem to be falling behind lately...

Sandra Yvette- Well, then Happy Belated Birthday to you!

Sister13wolf- Yeah, I know.

Timberfox- Honestly, that last chapter was my absolute least favorite chapter and I'm glad that it's over with.

Atemu's Lover- Lol, you aren't the only one to have a response like that

PrInCeSs 2006- Yeah, I didn't have the heart to make them go any further... By the way, how do you get that heart to appear in the review?

Samanteh2121- Well, I didn't actually mean for it to be stalkerish, but I can work with that. Thanks for the review!

PlanetGritSinger- I love it when the baby wants Raven to pick him up! He's so cute! Anyway, thanks for the review.

KaliAnn- Sorry, I kind of left Dramatic hanging there in the dust. He'll be better in the next chapter when they're going to the party.

* * *

Seriously people, review my story!


	12. Untitled

Oh my gosh! So sorry I haven't updated for three weeks. Anyway, Merry late Christmas. For Christmas, I got Teen Titans Season One of DVD! YAY! The Apprentice endings are my favorite! Woot!

**The Many Faces of Robin**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Untitled

* * *

**

Raven turned down another path.

"Judging on how gloomy things suddenly got, I'd guess this is Sorrow's place."

Looking at her surroundings, Raven failed to notice the gray circus tent. She screamed as she tripped over the long rope nailed to the ground.

"What is this…?" Raven looked up, "Yeah, this is Sorrow's place."

She walked into the tent and looked around. It was so empty that she expected somebody to jump out and scare her to death.

"Greetings!" someone yelled from behind her.

Immediately, Raven formed a large, black knife out of thin air and spun around, holding it threateningly over her head, ready to stab.

"Whoa there," the Robin said without even flinching, "I didn't mean to scare you."

He was wearing an indigo cape and mask alone with a darker indigo shirt and a pair of black jeans.

Raven powered down, "Y-you didn't _scare_ me, I was just…"

He laughed, "Sure, of course, Raven."

"You sure are a lot happier than the others described you, Sorrow," she commented.

"Oh I'm not Sorrow, I'm Confidence," he said, putting his hands on his hips in a heroic fashion.

Frowning, Raven asked, "This is Sorrow's tent, so why are you here then?"

"It's kind of embarrassing really. Okay, I'm walking down a path, minding my own business, when all of the sudden, Hatred comes flying in! He had this huge knife and was trailing blood everywhere, someone else's blood! I could tell he was going to murder me, so I sprung into action! I—"

"For some reason, I'm finding this story really hard to believe," interrupted Raven.

"Fine," he said grumpily, "I'll tell you what really happened. I was walking down a path when I heard Anger telling Hatred that he couldn't get rid of someone."

"So you eavesdropped on them," finished Raven.

"Yeah, and Hatred said that if they didn't get rid of them, they would never be able to kill the real Robin. So, Anger says something about the Evil twins holding him at their house. Well, that surprised me, so I jumped up and screamed 'Oh my gosh, they captured Robin!"

Raven gasped at that statement.

"Well, Anger and Hatred heard me, so they began to chase me. I had nowhere else to go, so I came here."

"Robin's been captured!"

"Yeah, I think they're trying to turn him evil so they can take over the world or something," Confidence explained.

"You've got to be kidding me! I've _got_ to find the others!"

"Hopefully, they haven't been murdered by Anger yet," he chuckled lightly.

Raven stopped dead in her tracks and tuned around, "If you're Confidence, then why the heck did you run?"

"First, you said it wrong," Confidence complained. "You've got to put emphasis on the 'fi' part. Like this Con_fi_dence."

Giving him an incredibly odd look, Raven said, "Okay, Con_fi_dence, that doesn't answer my question."

"I was overwhelmed at the fact that Robin was captured. I would totally take them now," Con_fi_dence explained.

"Whatever, I've got to go find my friends now," Raven said as she left the tent.

"She certainly took that well," Con_fi_dence said to himself.

Sorrow walked in the tent, "Why won't you people leave me alone!"

* * *

Zooming down path after path, Raven continued to search for her friends. In fact, she was so involved in it, she didn't even notice when she _did_ fine them.

"Raven!" Starfire flew up and hugged her. "You are unharmed!"

"Not now, Star," Raven replied, "I'm trying to find them!"

"Find who?" asked Cyborg. "Maybe we could help out."

"Say, Rae," Beast Boy said, "you haven't seen Robin by any chance, have you?"

"Actually, I'm looking for my friends to tell them that…" Raven looked startled. "Oh, there you are."

"Yeah…" Cyborg said questionably, "we kinda already established that."

"What was that you were saying about Robin?" Starfire asked Raven.

"He's been captured by the Evil twins who are trying to turn him evil so they can take over the world!" Raven blurted out in one sentence.

"What?" all three exclaimed.

"Apparently, he's being held at their house. However," Raven sighed miserably, "I don't know where that is."

"I kind of remember a weird looking house off by the mansion where the party is." Beast Boy thought for a moment, "I think it was purple."

"I saw that house!" exclaimed Cyborg. "It was lime green, not purple."

"Honestly, I believe the house was light gray," commented Starfire.

"Hold it, can't Evil change colors," Raven asked.

"Yes, that's correct," replied Starfire.

"So obviously, their house does the same thing."

"That makes sense," Beast Boy said.

"We only have one problem: you can't get into the house from the front, or any sides for that matter," Cyborg explained.

"I have an idea," Beast Boy said.

Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg gasped and looked at him with wide eyes and open mouths.

Ignoring the looks, he continued, "Maybe someone at the party will be able to tell us another way in!"

Raven took out a piece of paper and pretended to write on it, "Note to self: April 2—Beast Boy has an idea!"

"Glorious!" Steer cheered. "That's a wonderful idea, Beast Boy!"

"So now that that's decided, let's go," Cyborg walked off to the left and the others followed.

About ten minutes later, they arrived in front of a large mansion.

"Wow!" Cyborg exclaimed. "We walked awfully fast!"

"Forget about it, there's the door," Raven pointed out. "Come on."

Rather than waiting at the back of the long line of Robins and Richards trying to get in, they pushed to the front. In other words, they cut. There was a mustard yellow Robin on one side of the door and a mustard yellow Richard on the other side.

"You're free to go in, Injury," the Robin said. "Try not to hurt yourself."

The salmon colored Richard sighed, "You know I will. Thanks, Skills."

"Next!" Richard's Skill called.

"Hi, we need to get in," Raven said.

"Ah! Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire, go right in and have fun," Robin's Skill allowed them in.

"Okay, now we just need to find someone who knows another way in Angers' home." Starfire declared.

"Split up and ask everyone you see," ordered Raven.

All of them walked around asking everybody, but nobody seemed to know. The four Titans congregated back together.

"I got bupkes," Beast Boy complained.

"Hello! What's wrong with these people? Don't they ever get out or do they just live in a hole?" exclaimed Cyborg.

"I'm Fortune, this is my mansion, and if you have a problem, I'd be glad to help out."

Standing behind them was a Richard dressed up in a fancy tuxedo.

"Umm… hi there," said Raven, "by any chance do you know a way into Evil's house?"

"The house next door? Oh, there's a passageway in my basement," Fortune replied.

"Really?" Starfire questioned. "Our problems are solved!"

"Trying to save Robin, huh?" asked Fortune. "If I were you I would hurry up then." He looked at his pure gold watch. "They're probably going to start brain washing him in five minutes. Time is money, you know."

"Whatever, dude!" Cyborg called as they charged toward the stairs.

Hopefully, either they could get there before Robin was doomed or Robin could fend for himself.

* * *

**RTMR-**

Samanthe2121- Well thank you. Sorry I'm taking so long with these stupid updates...

Atemu's Lover- He has roses because he... um... wants to...? Anyway,Anger kind of scares me too, but hey, I could have made him a lot worse.

Orlifan4561- I'm not really sure if I'm actually going to inform the real Robin about Lust... I don't think he would be very happy.

Sister13Wolf- One of Anger's roses is stuck up his but.

KaliAnn- Thanks a lot for the compliment and the reviews!

Crossfade Chick- lol, well, I can't really kill the Titans. Actually, I could! However, I'm not going to. Thanks for the review.

RobinStarfire- That's okay. I'll trade in your not reviewing for my not updating. Deal?

PlanetGritSinger- Yeah! Revved Up was awesome. I was so angry when they cut it off!

xXxPrincess of DreamsxXx- Actually, I live more in the Woodhaven area, but I suppose we can consider it to be Detroit. Did you have a snow day too? I was so happy when they announced it. Hmph, the heart thing doesn't work for my computer...

Swallow- Yeah, it is in every person, even me... I mean, forget that last statement. (nervous laugh)

Sandra Yvette- Oh no, don't die! Thanks for the review if you're still alive!

Valda- I updated ASAP, but it still wasn't very fast. Thanks for the review.

CherrySparklez- Thank you for the review.

Tarson- Nice song there! Yeah, we could say Dramatic is magical or you could say that Starfire flew him. Either one, I don't really care. (Puff the magic dragon lived in the sea) sorry...

The Lone Psychopath- Sorry that's not very likely. Anyway, I updated as close to Christmas as possible. Is the Thursday after Christmas fine with you?

Rock'n'RollBitch- Thank you so much! It's alright if it's not a long review, I don't really mind.

TitanFan- Thanks.

Jump City Girl 2.0- Don't count on Robin finding out about Lust. Although, I might just randomly throw it in there.

Timberfox- Thanks a bunch, but I strongly suggest you try not to laugh off any more body parts.

Robins#1Fan- Thanks, but I really don't think that being from Oklahoma has anything to do with your grammar skills. Thanks for the review though.

Obezed- Thank you a lot for your review!

* * *

**IMPORTANT FOR EVERYONE!**

As most people know, I have another story going at this time. For that story, Robin and Starfire are having a baby and I really need a name. It will be a boy who is half ghost and half alien. I just need a name. Any ideas?

Happy New Year!


	13. The End of the End

Yeah, umm... sorry it took, like, forever... See, I had it all written out in a spiral notebook and then I lost it. I've been looking for that darn thing for quite some time now. I have no idea where it is! Anyway, this is my last chapter, so you better enjoy it!

**The Many Faces of Robin**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**The End of the End**

* * *

Robin opened his eyes slowly. He had a massive headache and felt as though he'd been beaten over the head.

"Okay, I got the spices to brainwash him, although I'm not sure if they'll completely work."

Robin looked around and it all came flooding back to him. He _had_ been beaten over the head. Both the Evils were standing about ten feet in front of him, talking about spices of some sort.

"Great," Robin's Evil said. "Even if they don't work, they should at least confuse him enough so he won't try to pull anything dumb."

"Honestly! All those 'good' folk out there have no brains at all! Evil is the only way to go!" exclaimed Richard's Evil.

"Well, that's what we're here to accomplish," replied Robin's Evil.

"So that's what this is about," Robin said. "You're trying to turn me evil."

The Evils looked startled; almost as if they'd forgotten he was there.

Richard's Evil recovered from the shock first, "That's not what we're _trying_ to do. That's what we _will_ do."

"You see," Robin's Evil explained, "if we can turn you evil, then we won't be pushed to the back of the mind. In fact, we'll be completely in charge! We'll be… we'll be… invincible!"

A loud crack of what sounded like thunder rang through the room followed by the lights flickering.

"Wow," Richard's Evil commented, "that party is really taking a toll on our house."

"You people are nuts!" exclaimed Robin. "Absolutely nuts!"

"Technically, if we're nuts, then so are you…" commented Richard's Evil.

"Anyway," continued Robin's Evil, "once you're evil, no one will be able to stop you and then you could take over the world!"

"Don't you think you're getting a tad bit ahead of yourself?" asked Robin.

"Shut up and let us work," Richard's Evil scolded.

The two of them went back to crushing their spices together. Noticing that he was being ignored again, Robin began to plot his brilliant escape.

Carefully, he used his fingers to begin untying the ropes that were holding him to the table he was on. Without being noticed, he quietly got off the table. However, the only door out of the room was right next to the Evils. They were both hunched over a table, building something and mixing their spices.

Robin began to creep his way around them. Once he was directly behind them, he stopped.

"_Damn," _he thought to himself_. "My foot is stuck!"_

Somebody must have spilled something on the ground because Robin's left foot seemed to be glued to it.

"Move it back a little," Robin's Evil said, "we have to cut it in half again."

Richard's Evil grabbed hold of the long wooden board on the table and pushed it backwards, jamming it into Robin's chest.

He bit his lip as he felt the impact of the board.

"Alright, cut it," Richard's Evil ordered.

Robin's Evil cut it in half and the other half fell down.

Having trouble keeping quiet as the board smashed into his foot, Robin went back to trying to yank his foot off the ground. As he yanked, the Evil's began to hammer some other boards together and built something of a box.

"Now that that's done," announced Robin's Evil, "all we have to do is mix the spices."

Switching on a Bunsen Burner, Richard's Evil added a cup of water to the dry spices they'd mixed and began to heat it over the flames.

"Careful!" exclaimed Robin's Evil. "It'll get overheated and—"

Suddenly, the glass container the mixture was in exploded. The scorching hot liquid splashed right onto Robin's crotch.

Unable to hold it in any longer, Robin yelled in pain, "Dang you people!"

Both Evil's stopped cleaning up the mess and looked at Robin.

Quickly Robin pulled his foot out of his shoe and bolted through the door," Now why didn't I think of that in the first place?"

"Get him!" both the Evils cried at the same time.

They grabbed their ray guns and charged after him.

Robin bolted around a corner in the large house, narrowly avoiding the rays the Evils were shooting at him. Quickly flinging open the nearest door, he shut himself inside the room and locked the door. Pressing his ear against the door, he listened as both Evils ran right past the door.

"Geeze, here I am being chased around literally by the demons who live inside me and I hide in the…" he looked around, "_bathroom_?"

"It looks like you could use some help."

Turning around, Robin saw somebody dressed in pumpkin orange climbing in through the window.

"I'm Brocery!" he announced. "Half Bravery, half Confidence!"

"Okay, how will you help me?" asked Robin.

"You're hiding in a bathroom like a coward, if you think you don't need some extra confidence, you really are crazy," Brocery replied coolly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…"

With nothing left to say, Brocery dived right into him and Robin felt a difference immediately. Turning around, he was just about to open the door when he heard something cracking. Robin jumped into a fighting stance as the bathroom wall came crumbling to the ground.

Stepping out from the rubble, a strong looking Robin stuck out his hand, "Nice to meet you, I'm Strength."

Robin shook Strength's hand and became astonished when all the bones almost broke.

Strength blushed, "When I'm by myself, it's kind of exaggerated… Well, no time to around waiting!"

Strength dived into Robin, too. A second after he did, two mustard yellow figures came cart wheeling into the room.

"Hey there!" the Richard exclaimed. "We're the Skills!"

"Just about every move or any skill you've ever learned conveniently packed into just two people!" the Robin explained.

"Hurry up and jump inside of me before the Evils arrive! That crash that Strength made was sure to attract them!" Robin exclaimed.

Without another word, both of them cart wheeled inside of him.

Feeling better than he ever had before, Robin began to turn the doorknob, but was once again stopped by the sound of footsteps. Expecting to see someone else who would dive inside of him, he was speechless when he turned around to find a gun pointing directly in the middle of his forehead.

"Don't move or I'll pump your head full of… uh… rays!" Robin's Evil threatened.

Robin put his hands up, "Okay fine, I give, but before you kill me, don't I get to say something?"

"We aren't going to kill you, but please, knock yourself out," answered Richard's Evil.

"Eat the power of goodness!" Robin hollered**. **

In a second, Robin performed a perfect roundhouse kick, knocking the ray gun square out of Robin's Evil's hands. Another second later, Robin's fist collided with his jaw.

The Evils suddenly looked very angry.

"So you found some other personalities to help you out," commented Robin's Evil.

"Don't think it's going to save you," Richard's Evil said before pulling the trigger on his ray gun.

The ray blasted out and Robin did a back flip to avoid it. However, the ray sliced through his left thigh anyway.

* * *

AT THE PARTY

Injury was dancing when suddenly he felt a terrible pain in his left thigh.

He let out a piercing screech, "AWWWWWW! My thigh! I'm dying, dying I tell you!"

Several other personalities looked at him oddly as he collapsed to the ground, withering and screaming in pain.

"Should we help him?" Jealousy asked.

"Nah, he's not _really_ dying," replied Reckless, "and even if he is, I don't care."

Everyone went back to enjoying the party, leaving Injury to 'die' on the ground.

* * *

BACK TO THE EVIL'S HOUSE

Ignoring the blood that was coming out of his leg, Robin concentrated on getting the ray gun away from the twins.

Swinging his Bo-Staff around, Robin barely missed Robin's Evil. Instead, he somehow managed to smash it into the chandelier and it came crashing down to the ground. Everything flickered and the power went out. Now the only light they had came from the rays the Evils were repeatedly shooting.

As a ray left another hole in the wall, Robin did another kick, this time successfully knocking the gun out a window.

"Richard!" Robin's Evil called. "We seem to be losing!"

"So I noticed!" yelled Richard's Evil. "Stop you damn complaining and fight!"

Without any light, hitting and dodging relied mostly on luck. Robin made another attempt to hit either one of the twins. Unfortunately for him, they joined hands and Richard's Evil swung Robin's Evil at him. Robin's Evil's feet collided against his chest and Robin fell backward.

Watching as the two high-fived each other, Robin muttered to himself, "Alright, it's time I end this dumb battle."

Leaping up from the ground, Robin ran towards them. Right before crashing into them, he did a back flip and grabbed onto a beam on the ceiling. Swinging back and then forward again, he kicked both of them square in the face. They both flew backwards, hitting the wall.

"You're going to pay for that!" they both snarled.

Pushing up from the ground, they leaped at Robin. Although, rather than hitting Robin, they smacked head first into a black shield. The shield began to close around them, enclosing them inside a bubble.

"Not so fast," Raven floated into the room, followed by the rest of the Titans.

"Hey! Let us out of here!" Robin's Evil banged against the bubble.

"Robin!" cried Starfire as she ran up and crushed him in a hug. "You are okay… what happen to your shoe?"

"Never mind. Anyway, those two were _too_ easy!" commented Robin.

Without warning, everyone that had previously jumped inside Robin jumped out.

"That was interesting," Cyborg said, watching as they all shook Robin's hand and wandered off to do something else.

"Well, it looks like you've captured these losers again," Leadership walked up to them. "By the way, you only have ten minutes until the portal closes."

"What?" exclaimed Beast Boy. "You didn't tell us that it closes!"

"Oops…" Leadership muttered as the Titans sprinted away.

They ran right out the front door of the Evils' house. With the Evils locked up again, anything blocking entrances or exits was gone. Having a particularly difficult time getting through the crowd that was coming out of the mansion, they finally managed to get to Knowledge's small home.

Robin knocked on the door three times.

"It's unlocked," Knowledge called from inside.

Flinging the door open, the Titans all walked inside his living room. Although, it was more like a library than a living room. There were tons of huge bookshelves all around the room. Sitting up on top of one of those bookshelves, was Knowledge.

"Umm…" Starfire began, "we are greatly sorry to disturb you, but—"

"You need to know where the portal is so you can return to your own world, finished Knowledge.

He put his book down and climbed down the ladder to greet them.

"Yeah, so you can help right?" Raven asked.

Knowledge motioned for them to follow him into another room.

As they entered through another door, they found Knowledge opening a large brown wardrobe. Inside was a shiny blue wormhole kind of thing.

"Well, here's the portal," Knowledge said.

"Great!" Beast Boy cheered and made a running leap towards it.

Quickly, Knowledge stepped in front of it, "I don't know where you think you're going! I'm not letting you through here until you answer my question."

"If it's another one of those stupid riddles that make no sense, I'm going to hurt you," Raven threatened.

"Yeah right, I'm way to smart to come up with something like that. My question is based off of common knowledge… okay not really common…"

"Fine, let's here it then," Cyborg said.

"It's a Jeopardy question, here goes: These objects in galactic centers show extremes in size, brightness, and distance."

"What the hell?" Cyborg complained loudly.

"Come on Robin, what's the answer?" asked Raven.

"I've never been on Jeopardy, how should I know?" retorted Robin.

"Well obviously since Knowledge knows the answer and he's a part of you, you should know as well!"

"How do we know that he knows. He could just be pretending to know the answer!"

"Sorry to interrupt your argument, but I forgot to tell you that you only have thirty seconds left before the portal closes."

"Oh no! What if we're stuck in here forever?" cried Starfire.

"What are quasars?" Beast Boy announced.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Raven said.

"Congratulations! You're right and with ten seconds to spare, too!" Knowledge stepped out of the way.

Without another thought, the Titans dived into the portal. In a second, they all fell, once again, on top of each other in the middle of their living room.

"How in the world did you know the answer to that?" Cyborg asked Beast Boy.

"I have my sources… So, who wants pie?" exclaimed Beast Boy.

"You know I do!" Cyborg said as they both raced to the kitchen.

"I better go make sure they don't make a mess out of the kitchen… again," said Raven as she too went into the kitchen.

"I love how after all that, they just get up and walk away," Robin said staring at the kitchen in disbelief.

"So do I get to start calling you Richard now?" Starfire asked.

"Only when we're alone," Robin replied. "I have a feeling we are going to be alone more often than we used to be."

"I have a feeling that you are correct," Starfire said before pulling him into another deep kiss.

"You know, this is really good pie," Cyborg commented.

"Yeah," agreed Beast Boy.

"Hey, I just realized something," Raven said.

"What's that?" Cyborg and Beast Boy asked.

"We never got your arm back, Cyborg."

Cyborg looked down at where his arm should have been and then back at Raven.

"CRUD!"

* * *

Oh, I'm going to cry! That was the last chapter. Sorry people!

Okay, I know, that chapter like really sucked, but I tried, I really did! So please, please, please review my story! PLEASE!

Since this is the last chapter, you can now flame me and I won't be able to do anything about it. Although, the only thing I could do was yell at you back...

* * *

**YAY!**

Many thanks to everyone who reviewed and everyone who let me know what they think the name of the baby should be! However, I was being like really dumb and as I was pondering over what to name him, I though 'Duh! Why not my second favorite male name?" Which happens to be David. My first is Richard, but I'm not into the whole "let's name the kid after his father"!

At the moment, I don't really have time to reply to everybody who reviewed, so I'm just going to give a big, fat THANKS to everyone!

* * *

_"Eat the power of goodness!" Robin hollered**.**_

Umm... what the hell was I thinking?

O.o


End file.
